Justice League of Amazons: Halo
by Angry lil' elf
Summary: Before Freedom Guard's passing he shared with me his own version of Justice League of Amazons and the scenes were too good to leave rotting, so here's what Freedom and I wrote together. ON AN INDEFINITE HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Justice League of Amazons: Halo

Summary: before Freedom Guard's unfortunate passing he shared with me his own version of Justice League of Amazons and I decided that the scenes were too good to leave rotting so here are the scenes that Freedom Guard and I wrote down for this version.

…

 _Now we begin_

…

The situation in the Watch Tower was pretty hectic ever since the recruiting of female heroes to replace the ones lost to Aresia's plague and they were undeniably busy in dealing with the mess. Diana sighed and admitted that despite the new faces, she found herself...missing the male members of the team. Superman was always a vice of compassion and had a way to make people do their best at all times, Batman was the foil, to provide realism and balance to Superman, Flash was the glue and humour and in many ways the most down to earth among them. John Stewart was the man of action, strategy and firepower and despite their own less than stellar impression to one another, she respected his tenacity and will to fight...and J'onn, while alien was a kindred soul due to him being out of place yet still dedicated to doing what was right.

 _(All good friends...taken away from this world...by one of my people.)_

She still felt immense guilt and self-loathing for the fact that one of her people had done this, even though Aresia was not born on the island herself, Aresia was like a sister to her, even though she had a true sister in Donna. Still she could not forgive Aresia for what had happened and she had no doubt that she was going to be punished heavily by the Gods for her transgressions, and there was no doubt that many in this world would hate her people for what Aresia had done...and she had to work harder than most to redeem her people's name.

She turned to face Hawkgirl who spoke to her.

"Still deep in thought?"

"Yes...I still wished none of this happened but we cannot undo this now. All I can hope for is that we can still do this and for me...I have to work harder to redeem my people."

The Thanagarian nodded and soon looked at the new League, Batgirl was there in place of Batman, Supergirl was there to take over her cousin's place though many, including her and Diana that Kara was not yet prepared for this, Dinah lance was there with them along with Mari or rather Vixen, along with Zatanna and also Stargirl, as well as Fire and Ice. She sighed at this and wished that so many did not have to die like that, even in her time fighting the Gordanians, this was disgusting.

"Yeah, well we have a lot to do so let's..."

The warning klaxons came online and that stopped any activity that was going on and soon the league moved to the monitor with Batgirl already on it as she looked at the monitor and typing on the keys. Diana arrived and spoke to Barbara.

'What is it? Are we under attack?"

"No... something is coming, something massive...there!"

The images changed and soon from the blackness of space came a ship...or at least half of a ship, it was huge and seemed to have seen serious battle damage, the League were shocked by this and as they got a closer look at the ship, they saw writing on the side...English writing!

"UNSCDF Forward Unto Dawn...what the heck?!"

Supergirl commented at that as Barbara ran a search for the name of the ship but came up with only one term that made sense.

"UNSC stands for...United Nations Security Council...but that makes no sense! The UN never had the resources to build a ship like that let alone have a space program!"

Shayera commented next.

"That's no exploration ship for sure...see those ports there...those are point defence guns...that's a warship."

That made the League tense until another alarm came on, Barbara ran through it and spoke.

"There's a message...hold on..."

"T...his...s...Co...Cort...Cortana...UNSC Smart A.I...ser...ial nu...0-9! To...ll...possible...UNSC personnel...on this fre...ncy...N..Need...immediate...scue...Sierra-117 onboard! Pow...lue immenint on cryo pod!"

The others looked at one another and Diana spoke calmy as she could.

"Suit up...let's go!"

...

As soon as they entered the ship, with most of them wearing space suits they explored the vessel after docking with a Javelin on it. Hawkgirl's words about the vessel being a warship were accurate as it had dog tags flying about along with what appeared to be weapons, but unlike any weapons they had seen before, along with the written areas such as Armoury and whatnot. The League divided into teams and moved about, some heading for engineering, others headed for what could be a cryo-bay. Barbara was nearby with Diana, Hawkgirl, and Dinah and picked up what appeared to be some sort of tablet. As soon as she ran her hand on the surface the thing came alive and showed some data.

"Hey...look at this!"

They looked and saw that the tablet had an owner...one technician named James O'Neill and there were some entries.

 _'Well, the eleventh hour is on us...we have the Covenant blasting at our door here on Earth...the Orbital MACs are tearing them a new one but there's more coming in. Biggest damned fire fight I have ever seen, but we are not going to let them win! Damn those Covie bastards to hell for doing this! Three decades of war, 300 worlds burned to ash...nearly twenty billion people dead and worse. No way are we letting those freaks set their slimy claws on Earth!'_

The women looked at each other in surprise and saw the date...2552.

'What the?! This ship...is from the future?! And who are the Covenant?"

The soon moved to the latest entry.

 _'Never thought I'd see the day we'd be working with the Split lips...yah they are the Sangheili, but hell, for nearly three decades they were killing us left and right, now we're working to stop that one mad Prophet from killing us all with that Halo Ring and his army of Brutes! Damned apes...cannibals the lot of them. Still, can't be helped even though there's a ton of distrust between us and them, we don't stop that maniac religious nutjob, then the whole galaxy is dead. Still this is a suicide mission if there ever was one.'_

 _'But for now I... got to see the Spartan in the flesh or rather armour...Man is he big! And not just any Spartan either...but THE Spartan...the Master Chief. They sent a freaking CAS Cruiser to kill him and he still whooped their ass! Hell last I heard they sent a freaking ARMY with armour, air support, artillery and whatnot to kill him and he also killed them all. Hope he can turn this around, we're gonna need all the hands we can get here!"_

As soon as the four were done reading the data, they looked at one another and Diana spoke.

"A Spartan? A Spartan from the future?"

She knew of the Spartans of course, a name for one of the most dangerous warriors of ancient Greece and who were among the few male groups her people respected due to their stance on women as their women were not only strong of body and mind but had rights and equal power in their society. The others looked about and soon Shayera spoke to the others.

"Okay...so where is this Spartan?"

They got their answer soon enough...

"Right here."

All four of them froze when they realized that the voice had come from BEHIND them...somehow, much to the shock of batgirl, someone had snuck up right behind them without her noticing. It was then that Diana felt the barrel of a gun right behind her head as the undeniably male voice spoke once more.

"Turn around slowly. One wrong move and I shoot."

The four did so and soon before them was a massive 7'2 tall figure in military olive green armour with a golden visor and a black undersuit aiming a high tech assault rifle at them and carrying some other things none of them recognize. The man did not lower his weapon and seemed to radiate power and skill as he spoke once more.

"You are standing on UNSC property, identify yourselves!"

Shayera knew a military man when she saw one and sadly she decided to react and move to use her mace. But like a viper on speed the man saw it and now aimed the weapon at her before her mace even moved upward.

This was the moment Diana needed as she quickly pushed forward and send the man but he recovered and quickly fired a burst!

Diana covered the others with her bracers and the man continued to fire at them and Shayera attacked with her flying towards the man with her mace. But her attack hit a shield of golden light that held it off as the man quickly side stepped her attack and landed a rifle butt strike to her back to send her to the floor, he quickly moved away though as Barbara used her batarangs and soon moved away from the others. Diana checked on Hawkgirl who recovered a bit while shaking her head.

"Guy packs a hit! So he's the Spartan huh?"

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, but he's got speed all right, I barely got my mace up before he aimed at me! Come on!"

The four of them pursued the Spartan but he was indeed fast, not Flash fast, but way faster than any human of his size and wearing that kind of armour and soon they caught him in a large hanger bay but had to break cover as the Spartan turned around and fired at them with several rounds, Hawkgirl evaded the attacks while Diana blocked them, while Dinah and Barbara got to cover. Hawkgirl came swooping down and forced the man to duck allowing Diana to charge at him. He however used his assault rifle as a shield to actually redirect her punch away from him before landing a solid kick to her side to send her back from him, but ditched his weapon when Barbara luckily tossed a batarang into the barrel. Dinah came in and engaged the man in close combat but found he was quite good in fighting in the martial arts as each punch and kick she threw at him was either blocked or redirected.

She was soon tossed aside in a Judo move before Barbara came at the man with an electrified bo staff, a recent design of her own, but to her surprise and that of the others, he reached for what appeared to be a barbell like handle that soon revealed a twin pronged glowing white blue blades of pure plasma! Hawkgirl attacked with her people's war cry and clashed with the man and soon was trading swings and thrusts with the man but he held his own even when Diana herself came with her own sword. This forced the man to take out what appeared to be a Combat Knife in his other hand and fight off both Diana and Shayera much to the shock of Dinah and Barbara...both Diana and Shayera were accomplished fighters but now they were facing someone who could actually hold his own against BOTH of them.

"Who the heck is he?!"

That same question reverberated in the minds of both Amazon and Thanagarian until he forced them back and readied himself until the other league members arrived. Despite this however the man refused to surrender and readied himself until a voice broke out.

"CHIEF, that's enough!"

Nearby a strange emitter came online and out came a woman...of pure blue light. She was very attractive when one took a long look at her and fully naked as well with lines of codes and numbers moving on her frame to hide her modesty. The Spartan apparently recognised her and spoke.

"Cortana?"

The figure ignored the League and leaped off the device and grew to full human size and walked over to the man and actually berated him.

"What were you doing?! THEY are the ones who answered the message I sent out!"

"One of them raised a weapon..."

"I KNOW THAT! BUT FOR CRYING OUT LOUD YOU CAVEMAN, DON'T ASSUME THEY ARE HOSTILE!"

The computer woman was irate but soon calmed down and seemed to speak more calmly.

"Chief...they are not the enemy so stop it all right."

The man calmed down and re-sheathed his Knife and deactivated the sword and soon picked up his weapon, removed Batgirl's batarang and placed it on his back with a slap of what would be magnetic plates. The one named Cortana soon placed her hand on his and seemed to be absorbed into the Spartan's armor and soon he faced them as Cortana spoke.

"Sorry about that, the Chief's a military man through and through, he had no idea who you were and reacted naturally as any soldier would in unknown circumstances."

The women in the League did not know how to respond to that yet until Diana decided to speak once more.

"I see...Cortana is it?"

"Yes, and before you ask why I'm speaking through the big guy, I've downloaded myself into his Armor, and... oh hell!"

The women were confused until Cortana spoke.

"Chief, for crying out loud, you're injured! And these are from that last Battle in the Ark!"

"I'm fine Cortana..."

"Don't 'I'm fine Cortana' me you cudgel wielding barbarian! You need to be in medical right now."

The man then remained silent, leaving the League unaware that he had turned off the loud speakers of the MJOLNIR to speak to Cortana in private and after a while, the man gave a slight nod and directed his attention to the League.

"I will consent to be under your watch for now. Cortana said I can trust you, I personally do not but I trust her judgement."

The League members all looked at one another

...

In the Watch Tower's medical bay...

The Spartan was currently being watched by the whole League as he removed his helmet...

(A/N: Using the face model of Ben Browder in his time in Farscape)

The man underneath was pale skinned, like an albino but had none of the usual markings of one, he was in the bloom of peak physical health along with having deep blue eyes and short brown hair. There was no physical flaw with the marked exception of a scar running from one of the other on the bridge of his nose, and he was handsome in a primal sort of way. Cortana soon appeared from the armour and spoke calmly.

"Well it's pretty bad all things considered...the medical scanners in your Armor tell me you've got a fractured right wrist, a dislocated collar bone, some internal bleeding, a high fever at around 41 right now, a cracked left shin bone, a hairline fracture to the skull, three broken ribs on BOTH sides so that makes for six broken ribs, and it appears you've got a metal fragment near the bottom of your rib cage from some debris from before..."

The man reached behind him and without showing any pain whatsoever on his face or eyes yanked out the ten-inch-long metal fragment with some blood on it...much to the shock of the League and the consternation of Cortana.

"Scratch that, you HAD a metal fragment...sheesh...you are such a hard head. Anyway, time to loosen the Armor so they can do a medical evaluation on you so they can tell I am not kidding."

She soon turned at the League and spoke in a slightly amused tone.

"And relax ladies, he won't bite, though I suggest you get him a robe first, see you in a few Chief."

The man merely shrugged as Cortana faded away and without any hesitation began to remove his armour, as soon as the pieces were off, he began to remove the inner body suit...apparently not caring for the fact he was pretty much stripping naked in front of the League. Then again, all UNSC personnel either went naked or wore special clothing, or just dealt with the freezer burn when in cryo-sleep so he hardly bothered with it.

Soon the League saw that he was a very tall man, at least 6'10 out of armour and built like the deepest fantasy of any woman, rock hard muscles and not a single inch of fat anywhere, broad shoulders, flat and firm stomach, barrelled chest, arms and legs that were well sculpted...and of course seeing as he was naked, his manhood, even when not at full mast was...impressive six and a half inches in length and an inch in thickness. There were scars on his body, bullet and blade wounds, burns and more, but they only made him more primal and dangerous in appearance, a handsome male predator in all senses. he soon sat down on the examination table and waited.

Finally, Barbara moved forward, trying her hardest not to blush like mad and soon ran a check on him, finding the injuries to be real...meaning he fought her, Dinah, Diana, and Shayera in an injured state!

The Spartan observed the League for a moment before saying "What are you looking at?" he asked (A/N: I pulled that line from some of his quotes on Halo Reach Firefight mode).

"Nothing!" Barbara squeaked nervously as she tried to look at the man's face and keep her eyes focussed on his face and not anywhere near his manhood.

The rest of the League couldn't help but stare at the man in awe and with a tiny hint of lust as Barbara grabbed a robe for the Spartan and handed it to him. The women almost gave a moan of disappointment as the Spartan quickly put the robe and fastened it around his waist.

The Spartan then sat on the medical table and spoke "You can start evaluating me now" he said simply. Barbara then began some medical evaluating that her mentor Bruce and Alfred Pennyworth had taught her. Barbara couldn't help but blush as she put her hands on the man's body as she evaluated the man's physical condition and she couldn't help but gape in shock as what Cortana said was completely true! The Spartan had fought Diana, Shayera, Dinah and herself while heavily injured!

"Your friend was right!" Barbara exclaimed "You have all these injuries! How are you even staying conscious?" she asked the man.

"I've had worse" the Spartan replied mysteriously as he lay down on the medical table.

"I can tell" Barbara muttered as she tried to remain objective as she continued her medical evaluation.

Soon Cortana reappeared and said "Oh believe me, Chief has had worse injuries than this but this comes a close second" she said "One of these days, you're gonna drive me into early rampancy, you gun-toting caveman!" she said to the Spartan who shrugged.

"That's your answer?!" Cortana asked "Men! Thinking that shrugging their shoulders answers every question thrown at them!" she muttered before looking at the League and spoke to them

"Well, now that we've cleared that up, might I ask who you all are?" she asked in a polite friendly voice.

"I am Princess Diana of Themyscira, home of the Amazons" Diana replied.

"Hold up! Did you say Themyscira and Amazons?" Cortana asked.

"Yes I did" Diana replied "Why? Is there something wrong?" she asked in concern.

Cortana didn't answer her, instead she looked at the Spartan and said to him "Chief... I don't think we're in Kansas anymore!" she said in a serious voice.

"What do you mean?" the Spartan asked curiously.

Cortana then looked at Diana and asked "What year is this?" she asked.

"It is May twenty-second 2015" Diana replied automatically "Why?" Cortana didn't reply but looked at the Spartan and said to him

"Chief, this may seem crazy, but I think we ended up in an alternate universe" she said in a serious voice.

"Are you sure, Cortana?" the Spartan asked as he sat up and looked at her.

"I think I am, Chief" Cortana replied before looking at the League and asked "Who are the rest of you?" she asked them. The League then introduced themselves in turn and when they were finished, Cortana then spoke to the Spartan "That confirms it! We're in an alternate reality!" she said to him.

The Spartan then shrugged his shoulders which made Cortana groan in frustration "Again with the shrugging?! Would it kill you to freak out even just a little?!" she yelled.

"There'd be no point to it" the Spartan replied which made Cortana mutter some choice words about men who were strong and silent all the time.

After that rather interesting situation, the Spartan once more donned his Armor and decided to get some supplies and equipment from the Dawn. namely new gear to repair his Armor and get it back up to speed. The Frigate was still where it was left and right now the League were debating on what to do with the floating ship as well as their guests. It was soon that they decided to take some of the blood samples from the Master Chief and send it to STAR Labs since they were worried that if the Spartan came to Earth, then the disease could kill him and they were not going to let that happen.

Right now however they decided to get some idea on who the man was along with his A.I companion, and figure out just what sort of reality the man came from. They talked to one another just how they planned to approach the matter when it concerned what the situation was on Earth, or at least their Earth as it were.

The blood samples were sent directly to Felicity Smoak, an old friend of Oliver Queen who was working there and hopefully that could get some results from the test in question. They managed to get some samples of the disease Aresia made so they could find some way to destroy it in the atmosphere. They were all in the room while the Spartan and his A.I partner were in the other as the Spartan apparently was eating some MREs.

"So, what exactly do we tell him?"

Dinah asked the others, and they already knew just what she was driving at as Barbara spoke.

"I think we should tell him the truth, he has to know and make his own choice after this."

Mari then replied.

"But we don't know anything about him or his companion ladies. How can we just ignore that fact? the least we can do is find out more from him even if he is going to be tip lipped at some point."

Kara replied.

"How can you be sure of that?"

"He's military and I have no doubt that Cortana is too, so they would not reveal anything they feel is classified, but that does not mean that they can't just say no to sharing information."

They continued to talk until Dinah got a message and it was from Felicity and it was important, important enough that the ENTIRE League had to hear it. They were confused by that and soon got into contact with the brainy blonde as she was looking like she had just discovered something VERY important.

 _"Guys! You have got to listen to what we just learned here in the labs!"_

"Slow down Felicity, what's gotten you so hyped up?"

 _"Guys...this...Master Chief's DNA and tissue samples, we did test them with the samples of Aresia's disease, but instead of being damaged and then eventually killed like the others...the cells and DNA...were untouched! We...we did even more serious tests and injected the plague strain...and not only did they remain healthy...but they actually...broke down the plague and reduced to...harmless base proteins! We did the tests a hundred times down here in the labs and triple checked the results...and they all say the same thing! He's...immune to the plague!"_

One could hear a pin drop in the room and Diana finally spoke.

"Hold it...are you saying he...is immune?!"

 _"Yes! he's immune to Aresia's plague! If we can synthesis a cure from his blood and DNA, we can finally immunize any male child born so they can resist the disease! Hell, if he...donates his sperm to the sperm banks, every child who is born male from him...is totally immune! And I ran his DNA...he has NO DNA flaws guys...his DNA is not only very robust and malleable, but also has far less junk sequences and all of this appears natural! He's basically...a phsyically and genetically superior human!"_

Felicity was utterly awed by this but her awe paled in comparison to the shock and amazement in the room as the League members were trying their best to come to terms with the fact that not only were they dealing with a man who not only fought FOUR of them in a very injured state which would have put normal men in traction for months, but apparently was IMMUNE to the plague. It took a while to run though all the data Felicity sent them and they had a LOT to think about. But it was decided that they had to consider telling the Spartan and his A.I companion just what the situation was.

...

 _Hours later..._

Cortana looked at the League with an utterly incredulous expression while John looked at the League members calmly, but Cortana, being highly adept at understanding the mood of her long-time partner and protector could tell he was LESS than amused.

"So let me get this right... this Aresia who is an Amazon by adoption, not only leaves your homeland Diana against the rules, but also used books on germ warfare to develop a plague to kill all men because of not only her past trauma as a war orphan, but because of your people's teachings. You and your mother and Hawkgirl here managed to stop her...but NOT before the plague spread too fast and consumed ALL the men in the world and killed them and by the time anything could be done, the men of this Earth are all dead. Did we miss anything?"

Diana looked at the irate A.I in shame and could tell that the Spartan who did not wear his helmet was glaring at her intently.

"No...no you did not, and I am ashamed and horrified that she had done this...she took our beliefs to this level and thus a lot of people hate not only me but my Amazon sisters well."

Cortana snorted and replied.

"After what you told us, they have every right to be outraged with what happened. Your sister basically committed gender Genocide, and that makes her a Terrorist. Geez and I thought the Innies were bad, at least they had some sense in what they were doing at the time...this...genocide over gender is complete horse manure."

John then spoke sternly.

"Is she dead?"

Diana looked at the Spartan in shock and replied.

"N-No... we have not been able to find her body...why?"

"Because if she is alive then I intend to kill her for her crimes, by the articles of the UEG penal code for war crimes, she is already deserving of the death penalty."

The League were shocked by this and Cortana saw that and spoke.

"Not exactly the most encouraging words to come out of your mouth Chief, but I get where you are going with that, this Aresia, had she tried that stunt back home, there would be hundreds of FEMALE Marines, Army, and ODST personnel lining up to get a chance to be the ones the give her death by firing squad. But I think that it would be best that Diana here and the rest of the League should deal with this, we're technically the new comers here Chief."

"She committed genocide Cortana."

"Yeah, but she is Diana's problem since if what we know is right, then by law she is to be dealt with by the Amazons since she is one of them...though I doubt the rest of the world will see it that way."

John gave a slight shrug at that and replied.

"She alone, not Diana or her people, am I right?"

Cortana nodded.

"Yep, she's a rogue Amazon Chief and I doubt ALL Amazons are like her, and I can bet that Diana here is such a person since she is pretty much here and not on her homeland plus she joined the League which was founded by men to help defend the world. Speaking of which...I just learned of the fact that my caveman here is immune to the plague that this Aresia made...you sent his DNA and more to STAR Labs and they found out he is immune. What exactly do you have in mind for John here?"

Dinah finally explained that and Cortana gave the universal look that meant...'Are you kidding?!', when she was told that they were not, she shook her head and spoke to John on the matter. Once that was over John spoke next.

"You need my DNA and tissue samples to create a serum?"

"Yes...and we"

"You need my sperm too?"

THAT made a lot of women blush bright red, though the Spartan still remained stoic and stern and then he looked at Cortana who replied.

"Your call Chief."

"Let me think it over."

...

John then spoke to Cortana in the armour "Were they lying?" he asked the first question he wanted to know.

"No, they weren't lying Chief, they were telling the truth" Cortana replied "So what do you think of all this?" she then asked "I mean, I know you have a lucky streak, but some would call this hitting the jackpot as it were" she said with some humour in her voice.

"They wouldn't see the bad side to this" John replied.

"Yeah, the governments of this world would want to cut you open and find out what makes you tick" Cortana said "And I'll bet that women will be coming out of the woodwork just to get a piece of you" she added.

"I don't like this" John then said.

"Oh don't be a cry-baby you big caveman" Cortana replied "I'm sure we can find a way to make this more comfortable for you" she said.

Whilst they were talking to each other inside the armour, Diana and the League were talking amongst themselves.

"So how is it possible for this guy to be immune to the disease?" Kara asked "And for that matter, how was he even able to fight us with all those horrible injuries?" she added.

"I don't know, but I get the feeling that out new friend might not be totally human himself" Shayera replied "Most humans I know wouldn't be able to keep fighting with those kind of injuries" she said.

"Could he be an alien?" Zatanna asked.

"Well, he looked human" Diana replied "Maybe he's something similar to a New God from Apockalips or New Genesis?" she suggested.

"This is all speculation and we don't have time for that now" Shayera said "We just need to get this Spartan guy to help us, he may be the only one who can" she added.

It did not take long for the League to look at the Spartan who was now joined by his A.I companion who gave a smirk that looked just like the kind one gave when she knew something no one else in the room knew about or that of someone who had won the lottery grand prize.

"Okay ladies, I've managed to speak to the caveman here and convinced him to help you all out. Naturally though it took a while for him to see it my way."

John replied

"Not that I had a choice, but I swore an oath to defend Earth and her colonies, and while that is with the UNSC and...my reality's Humanity, I can't turn that away. Until there is a way for me to return home alongside Cortana, then I am willing to d what I can...even though I still have doubts."

Cortana chuckled a bit that and replied.

"Well, I guess that settles it, anyway ladies, before anything else, we still need to get my caveman's gear fully upgraded up to snuff and whatever else we can salvage from the Dawn. That Frigate may be half a ship, bu there's a LOT of tech and gear in there I'd prefer tobe in safe hands than someone's own hands."

Dinah then spoke.

"Hold it...that ship is a FRIGATE?! I'm no specialist in the Navy or anything, but how can something that big be a Frigate?!"

Cortana chuckled at that and replied.

"Don't act so shocked, the Dawn is a Charon Class Frigate, the other ship classes are a lot larger than that, anyway, we'll help but some ground rules would have to be ironed out before anything else happens. Plus we also need to talk about some other matters, namely on where we came from..."

"Cortana..."

The A.I turned and replied.

"They need to know who you are Chief, the fact that you are immune to a plague that's killed every last male human on this planet is pretty shocking to them as well as uplifting. But naturally that raised questions, one of them actually being are you a full human? Some of the League actually think you're an alien that looks human."

John cocked his head to the side and then looked at the League members. To anyone who did not know Spartan body language, that would have looked normal, but to one who was familiar, then they would have known that John took offense to that statement. And while they could not see his face again nor read his body language, the way he spoke told them that he was offended.

"Excuse me? What gave you that idea?"

The League realized that he was not all that happy and it fell to none other than Kara to speak.

"Well, take me for instance, I look human but I am a Kryptonian with abilities that don't really belong to humans, and I usually don't need to eat food and drink because I actually get a lot of power from a yellow sun and don't get any nutrients from food and drink, but I eat it because I like the taste and feel of it. Plus a few other abilities I can show you if you want."

John was silent for a moment or two and finally spoke

"Fair enough."

Diana then spoke

"Before this, I have to ask...how did you manage to stand your ground against all four of us while in such an injured state?"

"I'm a Spartan...and I have had worse than those."

That did not quite answer all the questions but Cortana soon got serious and spoke to them once more.

"All right, before we go any further I was not joking that we have a LOT to discuss, and this will not be easy for you accept. So we are going to give you what data we have. A lot of what you are about to see is all recorded and hardly the kind one can fake and make real. And make sure we are not lying...Chief?"

John moved back to reveal his Spartan grade CNI implant on the back of his head which shocked the League and Zatanna spoke.

"What the heck is that?!"

"CNI Implant or Command Neural Interface Implant, all UNSC personnel are equipped with this via surgery, only through extreme head trauma or surgery can remove the Implants, the former being lethal, and the latter non-lethal. You will be looking into MY memories as well as the records Cortana is willing to share. Let's begin..."

...

The images were shown as John willing plugged an access cable into his CNI implant and Cortana showed her records, they showed the aftermath of their reality's World war 2 and explained that they had no magic there, no aliens, no Amazons, no Meta-humans, and no Gods so a vast majority of the League's members now, even the now all female League, were not around there and they witnessed the rise of the United Nations, as well as the creation of the International Society of Civil Engineers and the creation of a Unified Earth Government where ALL governments of Earth formed into one solid body...much to the shock of the heroines as the idea of such a thing happening here would be impossible, along with the formation of the UNSC or the United nations Space Command when the time came for the Interplanetary War to happen.

They saw the devastation wrought on Earth and other colonies and how in the end of the conflict, the UN managed to win a serious victory but afterwards dealt with over militarization, mass starvation, and lack of space leading to overpopulation, the results of such a blasted conflict. It was only the development of the Slipspace Drive by Tobias Shaw and Wallace Fujikawa that finally found a way for Humanity to reach out beyond their home system and in effect founded a large number of worlds that were called the Inner Colonies and eventually these were followed by the Outer Colonies, resulting in Humanity establishing an interstellar empire that comprised of 800 worlds.

However the measures used for the Outer Colonies were poor to the Inner Colonies so many of them were pardoned law breakers, illegal settlers, and people who were against the UNSC and led by Corporate groups that cared more for profit than what they were doing and who they were leading. This plus growing desires for independence led to several demonstrations on various colonies that were not dangerous at first. But soon more extremist elements were taking to the streets and soon rebellion and insurrection began t take root with terrorist bombings and worse. Thus was born the Insurrection.

Initially the UNSC had been able to contain the cells as they were disorganized but more cropped up and became more organized as sympathizers to their cause in the CMA or the Colonial Administration Authority took root as well trading with the Black Market. There they learned of the first Spartan Program or as it was known then Project ORION and the use of adult subjects with new military grade genetic augmentations as well as higjly advanced gear at the time and training as well.

They did well but the League saw that soon the hidden risks of the augmentations came and soon with more cells cropping up, the ORION soldiers were soon disbanded and those who still chose to serve and could perform after receiving medical treatment, were sent back to their original units. Even though deemed a failure the tactics and methods were used to create the ODSTs or the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. They also learned of Dr. Elias Carver who made the carver Findings and after seeing how accurate they were turning out to be, in his horror he committed suicide.

Eventually they were allowed to meet none other Dr. Catherine Elizabeth Halsey and it was she would change the scope of tings for John forever.

The League were shown the image of a tall woman who was elderly but carried herself with the confidence of an intelligent and capable woman. She was usually moving her hand on what appeared to be a PDA and wore simple glasses on herself as John continued.

"Dr. Halsey proposed a successor program to the Spartan I Program, citing that while the first was not successful, the successes they garnered were enough to validate a successor program and this time unlike before, they would use a stricter selection base for the new soldiers. The new subjects however would have to be physically and mentally superior to most individuals and with more malleable DNA as well as abilities that were a step above most. They would also be enhanced with more advanced military grade augmentations that were more efficient and potent versions of the same ones used by the First Gen Spartan soldiers. And unlike the original Spartans, the new Generation would no longer use conventional Body Armor but highly advanced military grade exoskeleton armour systems. This was presented to Vice Admiral Michael Stanforth, head of ONI's Section III or Special Projects Division and eventually presented to UNSC High Command and eventually approved...accepting the cost was worth the gains."

Shayera whistled a bit as she grasped the idea.

"That's a tall order...finding candidates like that in a population as big as what we're looking at must be horrendously expensive and very time consuming."

"True, this is where two legacies will piece together. The first was that those who were selected to form the first wave of colonists and those who followed until the formation of the Inner Colonies were the best and brightest Humanity could offer and also underwent gene therapy to handle the stresses to come. The process became so commonplace that those enhancements, while not military grade were now part of the human genome and thus was part of the whole process. The second legacy was that coming from the first ORION super soldiers, who contributed their own military grade enhancements into the gene pool. Essentially as weird as it might sound, these genetically superior children would amount to the famed supermen that Hitler was striving for in his time in World War 2."

"The program after running through a gamut of names, was eventually called the Spartan II Program had a recruit pool requirement of 300, but it was cut in half due to budget constraints, and eventually that same half was cut down to 75 candidates. These candidates had to be taught the true nature of war and how to wage it. They were to be taught the dynamics of war and given the best tools and education to do that."

The images showed a young child fighting on top of a hill with other children in what appeared to be some sort of game, the young boy was taller than the others, having deep brown hair, blue eyes, an aggressive and confident streak in him, freckles on his cheeks and was in slightly better physical shape than others. There they saw a younger Dr. Halsey speak to the young boy and play a game of flipping a coin. John spoke out to answer the unspoken question in the minds of the League.

"That is me when I was a kid in my home planet, and at the time I was playing in Dr. Halsey's words a more brutal version of the King of the Hill. She and then Junior Lieutenant Jacob Keyes would be impressed by my luck and intellect though I put no stock on the former..."

Cortana chuckled at that and replied.

"Please Chief, there was that old joke that the reason you had such a lucky streak was that you got Lady Luck in bed one night and you gave her such a marathon of bedroom antics that she blessed you with a near infinite amount of good luck so it would keep you safe and make you come back to her again."

John ignored that along with the looks the women were now giving him as he spoke again, knowing that what came next was not going to be pretty.

"...and she tested me with a coin toss. I correctly predicted the side of the coin that would land, and in that same year, me and 74 other candidates were marked and eventually they would be taken to Reach itself."

Dinah then spoke.

"I take it you were picked up once you were older for the Spartan II Program?"

The Spartan and the A.I sighed after looking at one another and John spoke.

"Miss Lance...the Spartan II Program was considered to be a last resort project by the UNSC to answer the Insurrection's growing power. To accomplish many of its objectives, the Program needed the recruits to be at their most impressionable age, thus I and the 74 other candidates who were to be part of the Program were children at age six. Our covert kidnapping by ONI field agents was covered by the use of Flash Clones, clones of us who were placed in accelerated aging to be at the same age as we were. These clones would soon die from the process that made them and thus would be buried due to huge amounts of genetic deformities and neurological disorders, their deaths would cover the true fate of the candidates."

The people were wide eyed by this, the implications of the whole thing utterly horrified the League and it was not long before Helena shouted

"They kidnapped you and others when you were all CHILDREN and used clones to cover it up?! This is despicable in every sense of the word!"

She was not alone as Diana frowned darkly and replied.

"How could this be considered right?! To use...children like this...not even the ancient Spartans were this barbaric!"

Dinah was also irate and the same could be said for the rest of the League.

John was not surprised at the reactions and explained that it was not a choice made lightly and pointed out of the actions of the Insurrectionists, using chemical weapons and nuclear ordnance on civilian sectors and more. These actions convinced Catherine that as distasteful in every moral and ethical front as it was, they had no other options left to them, even though she lamented that it had come to this. he told them that he and the others soon were on Reach and met her again along with Senior Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez, himself a Spartan I so one could say that it takes a Spartan to train a Spartan. John recalled how both Halsey and Mendez became his mother and after figure respectively and the same could be said for most of the candidates. And despite her best efforts, Halsey saw the Spartans to be children and not weapons with her taking John as the closest thing to a son.

The League were soon allowed to see the intense training underwent by the Spartan II candidates including John, ranging from marksmanship, to CQC, explosives manufacture, urban combat, field assault, field medical training, and more. Mendez trained them harder than even seasoned marines and was seen as brutal to some extent. But it was also shown that the Spartan IIs saw Mendez as a father figure and he also saw to no longer use Stun batons to wake them up. Halsey and the others in the program handled their dietary and medical needs as well their education and mental health. The children proved themselves to be exceptional as they absorbed the training well, as their education was extensive, ranging from military tactics, stratagems, and history to mathematics, physics, science and history. The video of the wolves hunting alone and as pack was there and also other lessons that showed an immense impact on the youths.

John also showed his two closest friends who like brother and sister to him, Sam and Kelly.

"As soon as we hit the age of fourteen we were ready for the augmentations that would be the second to final step."

The League saw John and all the other Spartan IIs male and female and were surprised at the fact that despite being fourteen they were all appearing as an eighteen-year-old Olympic level athletes. Hell no one at fourteen looked anything like them! Kara commented at that.

"Fourteen?! They look like eighteen-year-old Olympic Athletes! Those scars, was the training that bad?"

Cortana with a dark frown replied

"Not all of those scars were from training Miss Kent, those are 'accidents' courtesy of Tango Company."

"Tango Company?"

"An elite division of Marines who were training with the Spartan IIs, but none of them had ever beaten my caveman and his fellow Spartan brothers and sisters. Thus they were more than willing to avenge themselves by beating and torturing Spartan candidates when they caught them."

That enraged the League members and it was Mari who spoke.

"Did their CO punish them?"

"No...in fact he was the worst of the bunch, he covered up the beatings and was so angry at the idea of losing to the 'Section III freaks' as he called Chief here and his fellows that he actually broke safety protocols for the Program and instead of using TTRs for training ar games, ordered his troops to use live rounds."

That shocked them even more as Dinah was shocked at the idea of live rounds being used on children...

"Live rounds?! Good God...live rounds on children?!"

"Yes, you heard me right, live rounds were used. But John and his fellow Spartans still won. I will not reveal the procedures and the techniques used on the augmentations, but I can assure you of this much, it will NOT be pretty. What I will show you is that out of the 75 Spartan II candidates, 33 of them including Chief here would survive with no complications and recover, 10 would live but be so disfigured and crippled that they could no longer serve as they would have...the rest...would die."

And sure enough, they witnessed the Spartans enter the surgical room, one of them a black youth smiled a bit at John, only later they would see him scream out in sheer pain and fall back after spitting out the fluids and blood, dying on the table. Others died from massive bone growths that pierced their skin and organs, heart attacks, massive brain damage and worse. The sight was horrifying and it made some of the women nearly throw up, Kara did not hide it and vomited a bit of the food she had in her gut.

John said nothing but the tight fists his hands became made them realize that they were seeing his memories and he was recalling them quite vividly. Eventually he would recover and speak again.

"I would eventually recover on the Carrier Atlas and was training with weights in order to recover from augmentations. Sadly I was not yet used to the augmentations so I made an error with my weights, I soon faced several ODSTs who tried to provoke me in a fight when one of them was nearly injured due to the misplaced pin on the weights. They did not listen to me when I tried to reason with them and soon they faced me believing I would be easy prey...it did not end well for the ODSTs and would result in bad blood between the ODSTs and my fellow Spartans for years."

The words were true when they saw John killed and crippled the ODSTs and soon they would gain the first mission to capture the traitor Colonel Robert Watts, leader of the rebels on Eridanus after defeating their DIs in war games even when the DIs wore Powered Exoskeletons to even up the odds. That saw them fight saw the Spartans prove themselves to be formidable soldiers. Diana soon spoke to the man.

"What exactly did you gain from those...augmentations?"

John replied to that calmly.

"The augmentations I underwent and my fellow Spartans are far too complex and naturally are highly classified but are focused on improving our strength, speed, reflexes, intelligence, bone strength, and eyesight. And all of which has created a purely synergistic effect on our combat performances and exercises, something even Dr. Halsey did not expect."

"The ending results of the augmentations are as follows: We can lift over three times our body weight which amounts to six hundred pounds with the weight due to the augmentations on our strength. bone strength and in turn mass. This in turn also means our abilities in close combat have increased exponentially with our weakest punch being seen to inflict over 1190 PSI or pounds per square inch, and our strongest punch is seen to inflict around 3755 PSI. Our kicks can also accomplish those same PSI variables. Thus our punches and kicks can actually send even heavily armoured soldiers flying back several meters though the distance changes with us having our own strength levels."

"We can run at clocked speeds of at least 55 Km/h or 32.4 miles per hour and have a highly advanced recovery time so we do not get exhausted so easily. So this in turn actually increases our naturally present healing factor which while not powerful, means we can recover from injuries that would place any regular combatant in the ICU for a year or more. Our reflexes and reaction time have been clocked as a conservative pace of twenty milliseconds. Mind you, that is in a NON-Combat setting, in a full combat scenario with adrenaline flowing as well as the fight or flight response being active we all can see, hear, think, and react at such a pace that everything to us literally slows down yet speeds up at the same time. This has allowed us to have a rapid sense of action and reaction as well as heightened combat awareness to the point we can even dodge weapons fire long before the slugs leave the barrel. Our movements become almost impossible for outsiders to spoke as all they will see is a blur."

"Combining our strength and speed we can leap at least ten to eleven feet in the air and higher at full running speed."

'Our augmented eyesight also allows us to see at longer distances without the aid of scopes on occasion and has granted us a completely natural unaided perfect night-vision."

"We also have developed a latent form of battle field telepathy with one another that is unrelated to me and my sister Brianna being Telepaths. This allows us to see the battlefield in a completely different manner and how to understand one another in combat even if we are not together."

John ignored the looks of shock sent to him by the League and carried on.

"Mind you though, that baseline was established when my siblings and I were merely fourteen and freshly recovered from augmentations. We all are now and thus our bodies have acclimatized to the augmentations as well as having more experience through extensive training and drills as well as actual front line combat missions. Thus at our age...the current baseline is as follows."

"We can now run at nearly 62 km/h have a reaction time of at least ten milliseconds, can lift five times now our original weight which means we can now lift over 3600 pounds or 3 and a half tons of weight. Our eyes have an improved night vision and range of perception. Our bones have grown denser and stronger along with our muscles. We all can now heal and recover at double the pace than before. Our weakest punch is now clocked at 4580 PSI with the strongest punch at around 5290 PSI, with our kicks being at the exact same range. So basically if you were to engage us in close combat...the phrase...'Splattered melon' comes to mind very quickly."

"And mind you...all of THAT is WITHOUT the fourth generation Armor I wear on me."

It was not long however, that John soon showed to the women of the League the true enemy that would test the Spartans and the UNSC to their absolute limits.

"In a few weeks however, a new enemy would arise and test Humanity and my fellow Spartans to our absolute limits. The Spartan II Program would shift it's goal from containing insurrection and rebellion to the defense of all human life."

Barbara spoke at that.

"What do you mean?"

Cortana soon showed the image of Harvest long before the event that would befall it, it was indeed a beautiful world.

"This is Harvest, one of the colonies that focused on agriculture and was a bread basket world to provide food and produce to other planets. On February 5, 2525, the communications array to Harvest was cut and the planet went offline. The CAA sent a scout vessel and was lost soon after it sent a message that it ended the Slipspace jump. Soon a battle group was deployed there to find out what was going on...they saw this."

Harvest was shown again,only this time...it was like seeing hell itself. the ones beautiful garden world was now a fiery ruin, lands reduced to smoking lass, firestorms raging over the surface, oceans now dry and the earth caked into nothing but glass, toxic fumes covered the world.

Diana was horrified and spoke.

"Good God...what...happened?"

"They did..."

The image showed an alien ship that soon moved to attack the UNSC battlegroup and two were destroyed and only one ship, heavily damaged escaped and showed them the image of the attackers.

"Humans! Here me! Your destruction is the will of the Gods! And we? We are their instrument!"

John spoke next.

"Before you is a Prophet, a member of the leader species of a theocratic alliance of races who were collectively known as the Covenant. These races worshiped a long dead advanced race known as the Forerunners as Gods, though the Kig-Yar, or the Jackals were not as religious. The Covenant would be made of the Sangheili, the Kig-Yar, the Mgalekgolo, the Unggoy, the Yan'me, the Jiralhanae, and the San Shyuum, the only non hostile race would the Huragok themselves. This would begin a war that would change the fate of the UNSC, the reason was only learned long after the war. The three future leaders of the Covenant, Truth, Mercy, and Regret sought to gain more power by finding a reliquary of Forerunner artifacts on Harvest itself. They spoke to the Oracle on the Forerunner ship they found centuries before. A Forerunner A.I that was known as Mendicant Bias that told them that they had formed their faith on an incorrect translation, a lie in all senses. The truth was that they were seeking not a collection of Forerunner artifacts, but the Reclaimers, the true inheritors of the Forerunners' legacy...and they were the Humans."

"The three did not wish their power taken and the Covenant that their race controlled to fragment should the truth come out. So they decreed that Humanity was an affront to their Gods and that ALL humans were to be hunted down exterminated, in effect they declared a Holy War on mankind."

That shocked every member of the League as Zatanna spoke.

"Holy War?!"

John nodded as Cortana spoke.

"Humanity in the Covenant's eyes had to be wiped clean from the Galaxy, that meant everyone...men, women, children, young, old, healthy, sickly, UNSC citizen, Insurrectionist, or independent...as long as you were human they were going to kill you. Harvest was the first and six million people died that day...they were going to be the first to suffer a three decade war that would claim 23 billion lives and the loss of over three hundred worlds to the fate of harvest, which was Glassing."

She then looked at John and then to the League and spoke once more.

"I suggest you ladies get ready, all of these records came not just from what my caveman here has seen, but also from many other brave men and women who gave their lives to give humanity in our reality a fighting chance. The UNSC Covenant War was not a war of ideals, not a war over resources, religion, property, or all those other things. It was a war for the right to survive as a species...a war against annihilation and genocide."

Soon the images showed that to be true, as Humanity was literally outnumbered seven to one as they were one race against many. The Covenant had advantages in numbers, technology, firepower, and ships as mankind was suffering severely. The UNSC Navy suffered horrendous losses as even when they had the numerical advantage in space, losses were high making even the handful of victories that they gained were all Pyrrhic in both best and worst. On the ground it was as bad as any battle was a massacre as Humanity was still outnumbered and outgunned with many of the more massive races outmatching the humans in many ways.

The battles were utterly bloody and brutal as the Covenant butchered any human they came across, they even killed defenceless children and babies, the Brutes, the jackals, and the Grunts were the worst as they actually developed a taste for human flesh and were seen hunting humans and then eating them when they were alive or even dead. The Covenant took NO prisoners in war, and even if they did, it was only for a while before they ruthlessly killed their captives. The League were utterly disgusted by all of this and soon they saw how the Spartans would change the battle situations on the surface of worlds.

Namely John as they saw him participate in numerous battles alongside his fellow Spartans and alongside UNSC personnel either marines, or Army as well as Navy and Air Force. They saw how the Spartans would raise the failing morale of the UNSC and inspire once despondent men and women of the military to stand and fight. Their heroic rear guard actions that blunted attacks that could have led to massacres. Raids that shattered the momentum of the Covenant forces, and more that resulted on the Spartans gaining the epithet Demons for their ability to inflict massive losses for the Covenant.

John himself would perform feats of immense valour and skill, taking part in over two hundred high risk missions and accomplishing them despite innumerable odds and he had won every major military award except Prisoner of War Medallion, though it was also because the idea of a Spartan being captured was a blow to the UNSC's already low morale. They witnessed the Fall of Reach along with discovering Cortana's origins as the literal brain child of Dr. Halsey and paired with John in the MJOLNIR Mark V and the strong partnership that would soon follow, the arrival of the Pillar of Autumn to the first Halo Array and how there he discovered the Flood and the horrors they could unleash along with the power of Halo and what it could mean if activated.

They saw John rescue many other survivors and back to the planet of Reach, then launch Operation First Strike, return to Earth to gain the MJOLNIR Mark VI, the fierce battle over Earth and his actions to take out one of the Carriers with a bomb made by the Covenant, the First Battle of New Mombasa, the travels to the Delta Halo, their killing of the prophet of Regret, meeting the Arbiter and the Gravemind, their alliance to stop the firing of the Delta Halo and John's arrival into the Forerunner Dreadnought though he left Cortana behind but not before promising to come back for her in High Charity, the now Flood infested capital of the Covenant leadership.

Here they saw him fight against a literal army, taking weapons that he could find, human or not and waging a one man war in a ship that was the size of a massive city. Eventually they arrived back at Earth and here he left the ship to help the war on the ground.

They witnessed his fiery return into Earth from atmosphere, using only a fragment of the Dreadnought's hull as a heat shield and was soon rescued by the UNSC with an old friend Avery Johnson and learning of the Schism among the Covenant at the Elites now were aware of the truth and the lies told to them by the Prophets as well as the order to kill them all which was to be done by the Brutes. Thus explaining why the Arbiter was now on their side along with the Separatists, but it was not easy for the Spartan to simply trust the one who was before him. They saw him rescue several more Marines and fight the Loyalists who were now led solely by the Brutes and make it to Crow's Nest and soon learn of the Ark, and the Gateway into it.

They witnessed the battle inside the back as the Covenant Loyalists came in fast and hard, but the Spartan and the Arbiter as well as the rescued Marines took to the fight and after setting up the explosive to destroy the base, the Spartan and his allies would take to the field. Taking what forces they had to secure the Highway and eventually fight through Voi to reach the massive portal generator they defeated a Scarab Walker and soon they witnessed the escape of the Dreadnought and the arrival of the Flood.

They watched as the UNSC and the Separatist fought to contain this deadly threat and eventually rescue a fragment of Cortana who warned them of the Ark and what it was and what would happen if the Prophet secured it. Even though Lord Hood himself, the leader of the UNSC in this dark time and overall boss of the master Chief and Cortana doubted that this was a wise idea, the Spartan stood with his old friend and soon a small but heavily armed and supplied UNSC task force was sent with the might of the Separatists to stop the Loyalists on the Ark. They saw the full battle begin and the heavy and dangerous combat that the UNSC forces and their allies took part in.

Soon they saw the capture of Johnson, the death of Miranda Keyes and the stopping of the Halo Array being fired and the fall of the Covenant with the Prophet of Truth's death along with the arrival of the Flood. They saw the battle to infiltrate the hive that was now High Charity and the rescue of Cortana along with the evacuation of the UNSC Separatist task force in the Shadow of Intent while only the Spartan, the Arbiter and Johnson alongside the Monitor Guilty Spark would take the fight to secure the new halo's firing control room. But sadly when it seemed to be the end of the whole thing, the Monitor, unwilling to lose another Ring even if firing the Ring to end the Flood was what it was built for attacked and brutally wounded Johnson, then forced the Arbiter back leaving John to fight the now rampant A.I alone.

In the end it was Johnson who managed to gain enough strength to pass his Spartan Laser to the Chief and with it, the Spartan slew the A.I but Johnson was too far gone...they saw him promise to save him but the man refused and told him not to let Cortana go and to send him out with a bang...and there Avery J Johnson died a hero as John spoke.

"He was on Harvest...he was there at the very beginning...and now he saw it to the end with the death of the Prophet."

The League could tell that the bond of friendship was there for the Spartan and the now deceased marine officer. John took the Index alongside Cortana and soon fired the Array and for the first time in safety as the Ark was at the rim of the galaxy, well away from any other Halo Array that could pick up the firing signal. The escape of the Spartan and the Arbiter on the Warthog was exactly similar to how he and Cortana left the Pillar back on the old Halo and soon they got back into the Dawn and soon moved to escape and head into a Slipspace Portal. They soon witnessed the events that led to John and Cortana being left behind in the now cut half of the Dawn, showing that while the portal had allowed one half of the dawn to arrive safely, the damage and the firing of the array released enough energy to potentially hurl them into another dimension.

Their own as they saw John go into cryo and sleep while Cortana watched over him and send out the beacon and soon they saw him awaken when Cortana had managed to contact them and soon they saw through his memories how he snuck up on the four League members and what that led to. As soon as that was over, Cortana looked at John and saw that he was tired...no doubt a REAL amount of sleep was in order, not cryo-sleep but actual sleep.

"All right big guy, time for you get some sleep, REAL sleep this time, no cryo-sleep for you."

"Fair enough..."

Cortana smiled.

"Finally you're listening to me...a miracle indeed! Anyhow, once you get enough shut eye we all can discuss just HOW we help the Human race from this disaster. Just tell us where he can sleep and we'll see you all in twelve hours, cryo-sleep is all well and good in long travels but no substitute for actual sleep."

Barbara soon spoke.

"Before you go...how old are you?"

John thought it over before placing his helmet back on and replying.

"I was at least fifteen when we the War broke out...fought at least 30 years in it but moved from battle field to battle field in cryo-sleep and in Slipspace so time is cut short by time dilation...and cryo-stasis. So I'm technically in my fifties..."

Cortana then chimed in.

"But with those factors, ol' caveman here is actually at the right age of 25...so then ladies see you in a few."

As John and Cortana left the room, the women then began to talk amongst themselves.

"I can't believe what I just saw" Dinah murmured "Everything that he's gone through and he's still alive!" she said "How is he even still alive? Or sane for that matter?" she asked out loud.

"I've seen a few things in my time with the Thanagarian army that would have driven most insane" Shayera said "That said, some of the things I've just seen like this Flood or the Covenant... that could just about top it" she added.

"But what about the fact that he's a child soldier?!" Kara exclaimed "It wasn't right to rip him away from his family when he was so young!" she indignantly.

"I agree" Diana replied "Even the Ancient Spartans of Greece were given a chance till their teens before drafted and were allowed family and loved ones!" she said as her blue eyes hardened in anger at the thought of children being kidnapped to be made into soldiers.

"I don't agree with it either" Helena said "But still... all the good the Spartans did for the UNSC, I guess it justifies it somehow" she reasoned "But it's still not right" she added grimly.

"So what do we do about our new friend now?" Zatanna asked

"He's been honest with us" Shayera replied "We should help him adjust to being in this universe more so given the fact that he's the only living male human alive on Earth now" she said "A lot of people will be after him for a lot of reasons" she added grimly.

"Then it is all the more important we protect him" Diana said.

"Somehow I don't think that Chief will need much protection" Mari remarked.

"Even so, we can't risk him falling into the wrong hands to be used as a bargaining chip" Shayera replied.

Everyone nodded their agreement and decided to get some rest for the night.

…

 _To be continued_

A/N: well there it is everyone, the first chapter of the conjoined effort between Freedom Guard and myself before his passing. This was Freedom Guard's story mostly with me helping out here and there with what little I can do but even I don't know where Freedom was taking this story so I'm mostly just copying and pasting what Freedom shared with me. I know this seems like plagiarising but this version of Justice League of Amazons was too good to leave rotting away and so in honour of Freedom Guard's memory, I've decided to show this story to everyone, one of the last few things he left behind for us all to see.


	2. Chapter 2

Justice League of Amazons: Halo chapter 2

…

 _Now we begin_

…

It had indeed been a full twelve hours of sleep for John and as soon as he woke up, he decided to get himself into the habit of exercise to get his body warmed up. The chance to actually sleep on a real bed was pretty much a worthwhile thing for the UNSC Super Soldier and he was now eager to get himself into fit shape. He went and got a quick shower and soon managed to wear some simple clothing, namely a unisex UNSC body suit uniform which was grey and black with the symbol of the UNSC and a pair of boots. He felt a small measure of comfort but still felt positively naked without his MJOLNIR on. This was a by-product of Spartan IIs wearing their armour for practical reasons for so long it literally was their regular uniform so not wearing it... felt unnatural. The only team who did not have that many issues in the armour wearing were Grey Team due to their deep cover operations doctrine.

As soon as he was done, he decided to head over to get some basic push ups, sit ups, crunches, weight lifting and more before breakfast. Cortana was naturally in the MJOLNIR to run some basic diagnostics work and some firmware updating. She needed to get his Armor fully repaired since it not only helped keep her busy but also helped make sure he was ready for anything.

As he ran through the paces he also decided to lift some of the heavier weights, they were rated to at least a ton and a half but he was handling it well enough on his own. Even without the MJOLNIR, John was far stronger than most humans, even some of those who were peak level humans were not at his strength level as he lifted the weights. This helped him keep in shape, and also made him think on what he was going to do now. He revealed what was non-classified material and now was in a world where he was the only man left alive. And now he had to help Humanity in a way that he was still trying to wrap his head around.

Cortana had teased him all the way to bed on i but she was also serious about it as well as the dangers and he did give his word and he always did his best to keep promises. Still, that did not mean that this felt a bit out of his usual line of work as it were, he was more into running covert operations and fighting enemies who were non-human and human if it came to dealing with terrorists and Innies. As he stopped he felt some of his more vivid memories coming back, but he flattened it with his regular iron discipline and decided to wrap things up with his way of meditation.

He moved to a crate of his weapons and took out an unloaded MA5C and began to assemble and check the weapon, then reassemble it, soon he took out a Battle Rifle and did the same thing. Doing this helped him relax a bit more and become more focused. He then heard something and turned quickly and relied on reflex to aim his nearest weapon at the possible threat...

Only to find none other than Kara looking at him with wide eyes.

"Whoa! it's okay... it's just me!"

John looked at the young cousin of Clark Kent and nodded as he lowered his weapon.

"Sorry, reflex action even if the weapon is not loaded."

Kara nodded and had to admit that seeing how fast he moved in that instant was impressive and soon she walked over to the man, keeping in mind that he was not someone she can just flirt with. He was in many ways a tortured soul and someone who needed time to adjust to peace after such a horrible lifetime of war. She recalled seeing the war and the fights he had been in and the horrors he had seen and the pain he endured, she sat down and watched him more until she realized that the Spartan was looking at her with a hint of concern or what could be concern in his eyes.

"W-What?"

"You've been staring at me for a while now Ma'am, is something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing really, and don't call me Ma'am! I'm still a teenager you know!" Kara replied.

"I see..."

John went back to what he was doing and Kara said nothing for a while until she spoke softly.

"How?"

John looked at her and while Kara was not an expert at reading body language she realized that since he was looking at her he was allowing her to carry on.

"How...did you...go through all of that? I mean...most people would have gone insane from all that you've seen. That war and all...and..."

John could tell that she was feeling very sick about what she had seen and it amazed him that her expressions were truly human life, had it not been for the fact that she admitted to being an alien, he would have easily mistaken her for a full human teen. Still he could tell that she truly was trying to comprehend how he handled it. He wondered briefly if he should trust them more, but seeing that he had already gotten this far and they were still accepting of him, he might as well return the favour.

"It... was not easy. But I had a duty to the UNSC and to Earth and her colonies."

"But...they took you from your family! You were a child...and yet they took you from your parents! It's not right!" Kara exclaimed angrily.

John calmly replied to that

"No... I suppose it's not. But the UNSC had run out of time and options. I carry on...not because of any indoctrination or brainwashing. I did it, because I believed."

"Believed?"

"In what it I was meant to do, the Program...and I had a family, the other Spartans were my brothers, my sisters, even if they were not mine by blood. Mendez was my father figure, and Halsey was my mother figure. I fought for the people of the UNSC even if I never understood the undisciplined lifestyle of civilians. I fought for them, my fellow Spartans my fellow military kindred...and those who are no longer alive" John explained.

Kara could tell he meant it and felt a growing sense of respect towards the man, and then John spoke again.

"I... remember those who died, my family on one battle field or another, and those who I could not save...military or civilian. I remember their names, faces. I recall... all of them. And I will never forget a single one of them, so I fight to make sure that they did not die in vain."

"Oh..."

"What do you fight for?"

Kara looked at the Spartan who looked at her seriously and began to think hard on what she fought for and felt that long ago, her desire to be recognized as her cousin Clark, to step out and be her own person. To be seen as a hero of her own right...to be known. All of that seemed to shrink in comparison to what the Chief had done. But then she recalled how she felt losing her cousin and then her step-father and how she did all she could to console Martha who treated her like a beloved niece as Jonathan did.

"I... I guess I fight now... to honour my cousin Superman and my adopted uncle Jonathan...I lost them to the plague..."

"Good... never forget them... honour them, fight for their memory. And in that, they will never die."

Kara nodded and then she heard his stomach growl, she could not help but smirk a bit and feel the heavy atmosphere lighten a bit and spoke.

"You hungry Chief?"

John nodded and Kara smiled a warm smile.

"Great! I can cook you some breakfast if you want."

john nodded and soon the two headed for the kitchen and soon she managed to whip up some hot bread with apple jam, bacon, eggs sunny side up, and some hot coffee. John ate the food and enjoyed it, as Kara could see a slight...very slight curve of a smile on his face...and seeing that on the normally stoic man was actually heart-warming.

"You want seconds?" she asked

John nodded and soon the others arrived to see John having breakfast and soon joined him.

...

Later...

Cortana was now inside John's armour as he was fully geared up and now heading down to Star Labs to be met by Felicity and to see if they could begin with some extra medical tests before moving on. Next to him was naturally the League as a whole...sure it was overkill but John was the LAST male alive so no sense not having security for him.

Cortana appeared in John's hand and looked at the League members and gave a devious and amused smile.

"You know...this is by far the absolute first time my caveman here has such an escort. If any of the other Spartans saw how you're being treated, they would have busted a gut in laughter. Not only that, I think even the regular Marines and Army, even the ODST boys would be either cheering you on or being rather jealous. And of course the ladies on that side of the equation would be very much jealous, or they would be asking which one of the ladies here finally bagged you in the sack."

"Cortana..."

The A.I was smiling all the while and continued with her needling of her protector and long time friend, though it was clear that despite the banter between them, the League could see that both John and Cortana were long time allies and despite his obvious annoyance, John still trusted and respected Cortana. The League could not help but find the whole thing somewhat amusing and soon Cortana spoke once more.

"Oh come on you big baby, it's actually kind of nice to see this, I still recall all of those comments that came from every female UNSC Marines, Army, and more who worked with you. Those made me laugh a lot, anyway, now with that out of my system as it were, let's talk about what exactly are we going to do here. So Diana, what can you tell us about this Felicity Smoak lady and Star Labs?"

Diana spoke to the A.I and gave her the details while John listened to the whole discussion to get all the details. Star Labs was a well respected science community and think tank while Felicity Smoak was a good friend to the League and was very dedicated to her work and was herself the one who they trusted enough to do the work on his DNA, blood, and tissue samples. So far she sounded trust worthy and if the League were on her side, then he was willing to work with her.

...

 _Later..._

"Wow...he's big."

Felicity commented as she looked at the Spartan who was currently in a room in the Labs, when she was told that the League had the Spartan with them to help run more tests she was eager to meet the man. She got more than she bargained for when she saw him walk in and under escort. At first she thought that he was a bad guy, but eventually she learned who he was and after trying to digest everything she decided to talk about it all later.

Right now the Spartan had removed his helmet and she was quite pleased to see that he was actually rather handsome in his own way though he certainly radiated the aura of a soldier. They needed to run some medical tests on him and so he had to remove his gear and he did so...making sure to strip right down to his skin...once more giving the ladies, including the now all female staff of Star Labs QUITE the eye full.

"No kidding..."

Cortana appeared and laughed once more while looking at the women who were utterly ogling the Spartan

"My, my... I never knew that one day my caveman would be so popular with the ladies! Who knew?" she grinned.

Mari replied to that.

"It's okay with you?" she asked

"Oh yeah it is! I swear you ladies are giving me so much material to tease him with, it's almost not funny. I swear I will make him blush yet!" the UNSC AI replied.

Dinah then spoke.

"You know... he doesn't seem bothered by the fact he was naked the first time we saw him."

"Not surprising, in cryo-stasis pods you have to go buck naked, or wear special clothing to sleep in them since wearing regular clothing or having bandages exposes you to Freezer burn. Plus being trained and raised the way he was, social norms in terms of showers and bathing don't apply that high to John. Now then.. .all jokes aside, you ALL want to jump his bones and get him in the sack huh?"

The blushing faces of the women were very telling, even Diana had a faint blush there as Zatanna tried to deny it.

"N-N-No we don't..."

Cortana gave a raised eyebrow and replied.

"Don't play coy with me ladies, I've already seen you ogle him before and I swear that some if not ALL of you WANT to do more than just look. The looks of lust in your eyes that time and NOW is so obvious I'd have to be blind, deaf, and dumb not to notice. Not that it bothers me to be honest, as long as you all take time to show him respect and treat him like a person then feel free to go at it."

Shayera spoke at that.

"You...don't mind?" she asked.

Cortana gave a nod and a sad smile as she looked at John.

"No... in fact I want you to make my cave man feel alive again, I want him to feel human again. This is a bit much to be sure, but it's better than nothing. I trust and care for that big lug so as long as we're clear on that, then you have my blessing."

Dinah then spoke.

"So what do you suggest then?"

Cortana looked at the ladies sternly and replied.

"First, be patient with him, you all know his story and know the kind of battles and worse he's been in as well as the life he lived so don't think that he is going to just change overnight. He's been raised in the military for all his life and more so social experience with women outside of the military is completely alien to him. The fact he even showed you his face is a sign of how much he is willing to work with you all since Spartans RARELY socialized with others outside of the Program or each other" she explained.

"Second, don't ever lie to him, he HATES being kept in the dark. Third, don't treat him like a glass doll, he may be the last man on this world but he is a soldier, a Spartan and to him, his duty and the protection of those under him is important. Fourth, earn his trust and friendship first and he will be by your side for life so do NOT betray him, he will not forget it. And fifth...well, it kind of ties in with the first thing when it concerns the romantic and physical side of a relationship."

Karen was curious on that as well as the others

"Why is that?" she asked

"Well...you know the augmentations they placed on him right? Well there were some...risks to those. One of them is a suppressed sex drive." Cortana explained

THAT got their attention right away and they all shouted.

"WHAT?!"

"Pipe down! I can hear you just fine thank you."

Barbara was stunned and asked

"They neutered him?!"

Cortana gave the redhead a look of disgust at that and replied

"No! I said suppressed, not eliminated. Like I said it's all there but it will take a lot more effort than usual for you to get him into the state of arousal."

Diana surprisingly spoke at that point.

"So he won't feel a thing if one of us kisses him?"

That actually put a cloud of despair into the women which Cortana noticed quite easily and replied.

"Oh he'll feel something all right but it will confuse him as he'll have no idea how to respond to it the way most regular people would in his place. Mind you he was raised in a black ops military program and fought for three decades so it's not like he had time to be socially close to the opposite gender. In fact if any of you kiss him right now, it would be a galactic first for him. And before you ask, yes he CAN have sex, but obviously he's never done that before with the war going on and the need to bottle up his emotions to handle the need to fight in the war at peak level."

Cortana then gave a grin.

'"Of course...that also means that my cave man there is a VIRGIN...in EVERY sense of the word. He might know the scientific view of human sexuality and the activities associated with it. But he's NEVER experienced it before. So you will have the PLEASURE of teaching him all the wonderful PHYSICAL aspects of a relationship. Couple that with his stamina, recovery rate, learning curve, endurance, and obviously his...proportions, you really need me to explain that part? So ladies, if you REALLY want him, you're going to have to work for him!" she said with a grin.

Before anyone of the women could comment or have interesting thoughts in their brains, one of the security guards came up to Felicity and spoke.

"We...have some visitors, the unscheduled kind."

Felicity was confused but only for a moment before she looked at the nearby monitors and soon recognized said visitor and her escorts. And it was none other than Amanda Waller, head of CADMUS, and from what she heard from the grapevine of the government, she was now part of the CIA's administration group due to succession protocol. She groaned out loud at this and rubbed her forehead.

"Great...Amanda Waller is here...I should have known she would have her nose and eyes on this."

Cortana looked her over, and already the 26th Century Smart AI accessed the government database and black ops database all over the world, MI6, Mossad, CIA... everyone. And she did not like what she was seeing, she turned to the others and spoke.

"Better not mention me or the Chief's tech, if she's what Felicity here is suggesting and I hacked the data to back it up, I have no doubt she'll try to take what she can from the Chief and that includes me. See you ladies in a bit since my caveman is coming."

And not a moment too soon as John arrived and after a few minutes fully donned his Armor and was now about to put his helmet on before Amanda and her now all female security detail came in. Amanda spotted the Master Chief who merely looked at her for a moment or two before placing down his helmet and sealed it with a hiss as the magnetic locks came online. Amanda gazed at the Armor and the weapons nearby that the Chief soon placed on his armour with a thunk that was enough to tell her that he had magnetic plates on his armour. She then spoke calmly even though she glared a bit at the League, most of all Wonder Woman and apparently the same could be said for her guards.

It was expected since the two with her happened to have families who were lost from the disease so naturally they would have an axe to grind against Diana.

"When I managed to get a feed into Star Labs a few days ago when I heard you managed to get some live tissue samples and blood work from a living man sent by the League I thought it was a hoax, then I get sight of an actual living male being examined by Star Labs...escorted by the League."

She soon looked at the heroines and spoke sternly.

"You realize that one could call this a capital offense hiding one of the last living men on Earth, considering that one of the Amazons of Themyscira committed gender genocide?"

John was about to respond and ask who she was, but Cortana soon filled him in and he was not all that sure that he would want to associate with Waller, she pretty much screamed ONI operative/administrator and not the kind like Elias Halverson, one of the few he trusted. Cortana was more than willing to show that there was more to Waller as well, namely in the fact she had plans to create an army to fight the League if they went rogue...a good measure to be sure, but also dangerous if not done right. And Waller's list of geniuses for that was pretty shady to the extreme.

Diana however replied.

"The Spartan is not someone you can just take as if you own him Waller."

"Oh? The Spartan is it? And that is odd talk coming from you Diana of Themyscira, your sister Aresia already killed off all the men on this world all for your ideals and beliefs...and here you are...protecting a man. After what your sister did to us, the LAST thing I want is to have the one possible human male who can save all of Humanity from death in the hands of an Amazon who may very well kill him too. I have already informed the president and also the congress and senate as well as the surviving delegates of the UN so he is no longer some secret you can keep hidden. And how do you think the rest of the people on this world will feel if they find out this as well? What kind of heroes are you all if it came out that you are hiding him from all of those who have suffered? Most of all you?" she asked.

That struck Diana as she knew that in a way Waller had a point, if anyone found out that the League were harbouring the last living male who was immune to the disease, then there would be rioting and the governments that had been reformed with all female leaders would be demanding to see this man and would call the League as enemies of humanity for this. The same could be said for the others as they could guess what could go wrong here.

However, John decided to speak.

"I will speak for myself" he said calmly.

Amanda looked at the man and nodded

"Very well...your name?" she asked.

"Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan-117 of the United Nations Space Command Navy, Naval Special Warfare Division Ma'am" John replied.

Amanda raised an eyebrow at that, she could tell this man was Special Forces and obviously very well trained as well as experienced if the damage on his Armor was any indication. There were a lot of questions in her head on who this man was as she knew that the UN had no such group, let alone a working space borne navy.

"Is that your name in full?" she asked.

"No Ma'am, but under ONI Articles and Guidelines pertaining to the Spartan II Commando Program, no Spartan is to reveal their name unless asked by a sanctioned member of the UNSC with proper clearance or by high ranking ONI personnel. And you Ma'am are neither, thus I am obligated and ordered to not reveal my name" John replied.

It was clear to Waller that she was not going to go anywhere in that front but decided to speak again in a different path.

"I see, my name is Amanda Waller and I represent CADMUS, a government sanctioned..."

"Government sanctioned organization created to counter the Justice League should the League go rogue and founded by the Central Intelligence Agency under the order of the previous President. I am well aware of who you are Ma'am and your group's mission. I will state that I cannot go with you at this time, however I will present myself to the UN if it is deemed needed to prove that the League are in no way shape or form hiding me for negative reasons. I will reveal who I am in that time though also under those same articles I am not obligated to reveal any information deemed Classified under the articles of the UNSC and ONI" John replied.

Amanda was not too happy about this but could see that the man would not budge on the matter and merely nodded.

"Very well, I will send word to the UN of this...we will meet again Spartan."

A few days after that less than ideal meeting with Waller, the League had to gather together and escort the Spartan to the UN building. Cortana and John had decided that it would be best that they make some alterations to the images in records to avoid mentioning that John and his fellow Spartans were child soldiers since doing that would be a bad idea. Only the League and those they trust would be allowed to know the whole truth about the Spartan and it would remain that way. So far a good amount of ground work had to be done as the League members who could fly were the ones flying near the Javelin though it was natural that they had to expect that some of the people would be LESS than pleased to see Diana with them. many hated her for what Aresia had done and some of the League worried that her presence would lead to a riot, but Diana decided that she had to do this.

Thus when they arrived many women glared and some shouted obscenities at the Amazon but she was willing to endure it and accompanied John and the others into the building. Even there though, many of the now all female staff glared darkly at the Amazon, even though it was obvious that Diana was nothing like Aresia. John disliked that and made it clear when one of the more belligerent guards was about to spit at Diana he got in front of the guard and glared at her.

Even though his face was hidden by the visor, the death glare he levelled at the woman is telling as she backed away and allowing the others to pass. Diana looked at John who spoke gently as much as possible.

"You all right?" he asked her.

"I... I am fine, you need not worry. But I must ask..." Diana began.

"Why did I protect you?" John asked.

"Yes...you know they have reason to be angry at my people's teachings and beliefs...they caused this tragedy after all..." Diana began to say.

"You are not Aresia" John said simply.

Those words were simple to anyone else but to Diana they had meaning and for some reason it uplifted her spirits and it seemed that the League were aware of what happened and were pleased. Cortana was eager to tease her caveman but decided against it for now. As soon as they entered the meeting area where all the now all female delegates were, needless to say it was loud as many of them were speaking, though naturally MANY if not all of them glared darkly at Diana. However it was not long before more cool heads prevailed and soon the leader of the group spoke to the assembled League.

"Who will speak among you?" she asked.

Kara knew that this was not her chosen field but she decided to step forward. It was a huge decision since Kara was technically the youngest of the League due to her being less seasoned that most of the League in some way or another. Thus this move was something she knew that she had to do for not merely herself but for her cousin and those who were male friends of hers. It took a while but she finally managed to introduce John to the people in the hall and asked them not ask too many questions since the Spartan was a military man and was...for the lack of a better word...secretive.

Several reporters asked various questions towards John, some asking who he was, why was he alive, how did he survive...and all that. One however, and this one being none other than Lois Lane asked.

"Are you really a man underneath the Armor?" she asked.

John cocked his head at that but was in truth annoyed at this as he absolutely disliked being in front of the cameras, let alone being in the spotlight but thankfully Cortana was there to help.

"You might as well get it over with John, and in hindsight it makes sense the lady there would ask that" she said.

"I am not liking this one bit" John replied.

He removed his helmet and allowed his face to be seen, apparently despite his still present dislike for the whole decision to show himself, a LOT of the women were now looking at him in ways that did not sit well with the Spartan. But he kept his calm there and then looked at the reporter Lois who was staring at him intently and he finally spoke.

"Satisfied?" he asked.

The feisty reporter nodded and John finally put his helmet back on and soon the leaders began to ask him more questions, Felicity arrived and soon showed the medical results and blood work to show that he was indeed immune to the disease Aresia created and they showed all the results when they tested his cells with samples of Aresia's plague. The sight of his cells not only resisting the attacks but actually countering the disease was impressive. And since the results were confirmed positive after at least a thousand intense, it was proven without a doubt that he was immune. That was a shocking revelation and also an important one as many leaders were now chatting like mad about this, but soon order was restored and soon John was asked to tell the audience who he was.

Naturally John in a clear voice repeated the same introduction he had done with Amanda Waller and soon explained he was from an alternate reality where there was now Justice League or anything that the UN here were familiar with. And naturally he explained how Humanity had reached for the stars and forged their own empire. When asked to provide proof he did so as he hooked himself onto the Armor and as much as he disliked talking for too long unless it was needed, he had to play the role of the speaker since revealing Cortana too early was not a wise idea. In fact he had to actively remove Cortana from his memories in order to keep her a secret so that meant altering some of his memories with Cortana helping along.

(A/N: Just recall the introduction with the League all the way to the Spartan II program, but this time instead of the Spartan II Program's true history being revealed, it only shows that John and the 74 were carefully selected by the military at an appropriate age for military recruitment. Though naturally he did not remove the part with the augmentations and the results.)

he then spoke of the war with the Covenant and how it began on Harvest, one of their more productive agricultural colonies and how he had been part of the war for over thirty years, technically making him a man of fifty years of age chronologically. But due to Slipspace travel and cryo-sleep he was at the age of twenty-five. They also showed his war records in ALL full detail and just how badly the war between the UNSC and the Covenant was, needless to say a LOT of the women in the room, even the guards were about to lose their lunches, breakfasts and whatnot before the day was over. They also showed how MANY medals and citations in the military he won which in comparison to the ranking system here would have made him a Five Stag General in the Army, Marines, Air Force, or a Fleet Admiral a hundred times over...he also showed the Flood and that REALLY made people sick and of course Halo itself really made them pale. They saw all the records all the way to the end of the war and how he escaped alongside the Arbiter from the new Halo ring's firing in the Dawn...

And all of it ending with him fighting he League even in an injured state until they took him in.

At the end of those records, and some more questions like trading technology, which he explained still was up for debate, they finally agreed that if John was willing to help humanity by helping donate for the formation of a serum to immunize any new born male children. And if needed... a sperm donation every now and then... much to the Spartan's internal annoyance and Cortana's absolute laughter.

...

It was not long before the League and John had to go back to the Tower and also get some things organized since John could not afford to be on Earth due to the way he would be seen by those with more malicious intent. There was a lot to do, one of them included taking ALL that they could from the remains of the Dawn and then figuring out what to do with John.

As soon as they got to the Tower a lot of the League decided to head off to rest and recuperate after a long day. The only bit of good news was that no female villain had attacked the N building. A vast majority of the criminals super powered or not were gone since they were all male, so that was at least one GOOD thing that happened, though that meant the female villains would be taking up the slack. But for now John was back to working on gathering whatever other salvageable materials, vehicles and whatnot and whatnot from the Dawn while Cortana worked on her own front as she had already taken ALL the data from the Dawn's databanks and purged everything else that was not needed.

As this was going on, most of the League members took the time to think as well as eat and drink though right now the most senior of the now all female League...Diana and Shayera were talking about what transpired.

"You think it worked?"

Diana shook her head at Shayera's question and replied.

"I cannot say, but I think Cortana and John did what they could, I shudder what could happen if Cortana was revealed too early. At any rate, all we can do now...is help John get comfortable. After all he has been through...he deserves to be human again" she said.

"I've seen a lot of things go bad...but what the Spartan went through...comes a close second. By the way...how are you holding out?" Shayera asked

"I...I...I am still reeling from all of this...seeing how much hatred is being directed at me...all because of Aresia's actions. And I can't say that they have no reason to be angry towards what I represent" Diana replied shakily.

The Thanagarian could see how painful it was for Diana right now and could not blame her for her feelings on the matter, she had once been seen as a hero but after Aresia, she was very much tainted and so was the image of the Amazons. She reached out and helped her fellow heroine with the situation she was and hoped that would find a solution. After a while she recalled what happened with Diana and John and spoke about it.

"So the Spartan said that you are not Aresia...pretty important words judging by how you acted" Shayera said.

"Yes, they were...anyway...what do you think about what...Cortana said about...well, the Spartan's...suppressed...urges?" Diana asked.

Shayera looked at Diana before replying "I guess I hadn't thought about that" she said "From what Cortana has told us, John has never done anything of a sexual nature before" she added "It'll be very hard for him when he has to go to a sperm bank to donate" she then said.

"What makes you say that?" Diana asked curiously.

"Well, think about it, just because John knows the scientific aspect of sex, that doesn't mean he actually knows what it's like" Shayera replied "And given that he's been going from warzone to warzone and never had any downtime to do anything... 'pleasurable', he probably wouldn't what to do" she said.

"So maybe we should help him learn how to?" Diana suggested. Shayera looked at the Amazon in surprise before saying "Well, I don't think he'd appreciate us jumping his bones" she said "But we should at least talk to him about it" she added.

As soon as John was done hauling in what he could from the Dawn and storing it in the Tower, he left the ship and headed back to the Dawn, and soon headed to the room that he had been assigned in. However, before he could go into the room in question Diana and Shayera came over and the Amazon spoke to him first.

"John...we need to talk for a moment about something...important" she said.

The Spartan raised an eyebrow at that in his helmet but decided to follow the two heroines and had his MA5C on his back with the safety on as well. As he arrived he was able to see himself in one of the spare rooms and soon they sat down on the chairs and though Diana was about to ask him to sit down for the talk, he replied.

"I weigh a ton in armour Diana, unless that chair is rated for my weight, I'll stand" he said.

The two looked at one another and nodded, mentally deciding that they should consider reinforcing the chairs to handle the weight of the man. But it was decided that it would be shelved for another time as this was far more important. Though naturally...it was something that the two women had to admit was darn awkward...since they were going to have to show a man how to have...sex with women. It was going to be a very interesting situation indeed. And since it was Diana who brought it forward she spoke first, though she had to admit that it was still something that she needed to take slowly.

"All right... John, since you agreed to this, you know you have to... donate your sperm as well right?"

"Yes. Though why is being discussed?" John asked.

The Amazon blushed a bit at that and replied.

"Well, you may be aware of the scientific aspects of sexual activity...but...do you know...how to do it with a woman?" she asked hesitantly.

For once in his life, John had no way to answer that, however it took him a moment or two to finally get an answer into his head, and it was an honest one.

"No" he said simply.

The women nodded and Shayera finally spoke, being the more outspoken of the two and more familiar with male and female interactions than Diana was.

"All right...well the reason we're here is that what Cortana told us about you not having ANY experience in that field is troubling since you are going to have to socialize with others more often now, women most of all. And one such aspect is how to interact with them on a more...physical manner since even if you...donate your sperm to a sperm bank you may need to have some idea on how to do it...or have help" she explained.

"Come again?" John asked

The two women could not help but feel even more awkward with this train of conversation, all the while John remained as stoic as ever as they managed to finally get themselves to speak again, this time however it was Diana who decided to speak again. She knew that if her mother or her sisters heard this from her, they would have been utterly shocked by what she was saying in front of a man, but she ignored that as she knew that this was vital.

"Well, even if you do know the science behind it...you have no practical experience in such matters when it comes to sex and also how men and women interact in such situations. And as much as I...do not wish to bring it up, this lack of...experience because of the war you fought in John along with being part of the Spartan II Program, so you need to have knowledge on how to be around women in a more personal setting, and also know just HOW such acts are done" she explained.

John did not reply but when he did...

"And you both want to teach me how to have sex with a woman?" he asked

Yep... a genius on the battle field, a complete dunce in the bedroom and how to talk to women pretty much summed it up. Not that it was John's intention and he was not lying at all, there was not a SINGLE shred of deception in his question.

This was utterly embarrassing for both women though due to her being more experienced, Shayera was better on recovery and nodded, even though behind her mask she was blushing at the idea of teaching a man how to have sex with a woman. Diana was no better as she blushed to the point she gave even the red of her armoured getup a run for the darkest shade of red around. The idea of her... an Amazon teaching a man how to have sex and be intimate with a woman was something she NEVER thought would happen to her.. .but apparently it was now. It took a bit more effort for them to finally calm down...but that moment was broken when Cortana showed up...a wide grin on her face.

"Well now... this is an interesting conversation; oh I can see this now... sex education for the caveman. At least you got excellent teachers huh Chief?" she teased.

"Cortana...why do I get the feeling you had some hand in this?" John asked.

"Well...yeah I did, but there is a reason. You know that making that serum may not be enough, a LOT of sperm banks got robbed long before we got here Chief so whatever stocks they got left are as of now more valuable than gold, or platinum...hell they are even more precious than food or water right now. And we're just talking about what's here in the US mind you. So, if you don't know HOW to...shall we say..." she trailed away.

"Auto-eroticism or masturbate so my sperm can be collected?" John asked.

Yet again ANOTHER round of blushes for the two... right now they were just hoping that John would just stop and just say yes. Cortana on the other hand snorted and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Yep... you could have worded that better, but yeah, you get the gist of it caveman. So if you can't do that without some help then it would be better you get as much education as you can. Look at it this way though, at least you're with people you do know and not just a bunch of random strangers. And at least they all know your story and what to do in order to help you. So care to give this a shot Chief?" she asked

John did not respond at first and finally he spoke to Diana and Shayera.

"I don't have much of an option I take it?" he asked.

Diana nodded, managing to finally get her blush down.

"Sadly yes, it would be...very odd if the time came for you to donate in a sperm bank and did not know...how to do it. Plus also how to socialize with others, namely the opposite gender in terms of relationships. They...never covered that in the Program?" she asked

John shrugged and replied.

"Nope, only ones I know among the unit who did that were Black One and Black Two, former is leader of Team Black and the other is the heavy weapons specialist of said team. They were in a relationship and got into a fight because of it with Red Team members. Other one was Spartan-062, she got wounded and was off duty for a while, got back to testing weapons and gear. Retired and apparently got married" he explained.

THAT made the two look surprised, the idea of a female Spartan being married was new. And knowing how powerful they were... they had to give credit to a man, a regular man who could ask a female Spartan out, then date... and hell even propose marriage!

But now they had work to do!

It took at least some weeks and this naturally had to get the women to be all hands on deck. Those of them who were not on assignment had to help John adjust to the new world he was in and Cortana helping fill in the blanks. They had no problem keeping John in top physical condition since he did that on his own, push ups, sit ups, lifting weights, runs and more, he even did exercises that were the Spartan training standard. They also got him used to interacting with them, though personalities were very different for them all. Plus...after Diana and Shayera reminded them of what they talked about, all of the women were MORE than happy to pitch in.

Of course it was not long before the call came in from Star Labs, a sperm bank had come a calling.

Only problem was, the League had need of more time to introduce John to the whole concept of sexual intimacy. Why? They were still working on how he could speak to women and deal with how women would react to him. But now...he had a duty to perform.

The sperm bank was ordinary as things went but right now the place looked like Fort Knox, and had so many security systems and personnel armed to the teeth it might as well had been Fort Knox's little brother. To John as he arrived in secret though, he could easily infiltrate and exfiltrate places like this with his eyes closed. Of course he would not. With him were the League members again, along with some of the security staff from Star Labs and Felicity. Thankfully they had concocted a cover story on the off chance John might not react well, explaining that the UNSC Covenant War was a seriously traumatizing event for all involved, which it was, so John would need help to do what he was going to do.

It didn't help matters that none of the time they had was sufficiently enough for them to get to first base as it were to helping John deal with intimacy and sex in general. But now here he was.

"Okay...we're here Felicity."

"Yeah, I KNOW you guys needed more time but we couldn't delay it any longer. The President pretty much demanded we start and there's no way I can ignore that coming from the most powerful woman in the United States."

John shrugged and spoke.

"Let's get this over with."

John entered the room and soon began to remove his armour and body suit, having placed aside his weapons and soon he was fully naked again and now looked at the cups before him. he shook his head and wondered just how he was going to do this, he looked at the window nearby, all too aware that by the way it looked, this was a two-way mirror and now doubt he was being watched. It was rather odd but since he was here he might as well figure something out.

But he was also a practical man and KNEW that he was not going to be easily aroused... add the fact that he was still clueless about this whole thing, made this lack of knowledge all the more difficult. Thus he did the one thing he knew he could do.

"I need some help with this" he said apologetically.

So now it was up to the League to pick just WHO among them was going to help John get... comfortable.

For a moment, no-one moved until Zatanna sighed and said "I'll help him" she said sincerely and everyone looked at her in surprise with a hint of jealousy. Zatanna noticing their stares spoke "I'm just helping him out" she said defensively "One of us has to help him and it might as well be me" she added as she left the room to enter the room with John.

John raised one eyebrow a little when Zatanna entered the room and she said "You need some help, Chief?" she asked gently. John slowly nodded his face an expressionless mask.

"Okay, let's get you comfortable" Zatanna then said "Tes eht doom!" she chanted and the lights became softer and some lit candles littered the room and Zatanna was wearing a black silk kimono revealing some of her cleavage and her long lean legs and her hair framed her face.

"Ready to get started?" the brunette witch asked the Spartan super-soldier who was a little speechless; taking John's silence as her cue, Zatanna went to work to help the Spartan get more relaxed.

t was not exactly an easy thing to do since Zatanna was well aware of John's past and the fact that he was not one who could be easily aroused. But the magic user was not one who gave up easily. And in some ways she was actually enjoying the closeness between her and the Spartan. John was still dealing with the closeness between himself and Zatanna and right now he was trying to digest what was going on through his brain. And right now the magician was moving closer to the Spartan and begin to sway her hips a bit more.

John naturally looked at her and took in all the details and it seemed that the magic she used to set the mood was working as John seemed to be more relaxed and that was always a good thing.

Too bad she was shaking like a leaf inside as she moved closer to the man, and for good reason as she was hoping she did not make a complete fool f herself.

Soon she moved to gently kiss John on the cheek, no kissing on the lips just yet since that would be a bit too quick and intrusive. But she certainly liked the feel of his body and heat on her lips. She moved forward and soon pressed herself gently on the man, she began to run her hands on his body again and she also moved gently on his shoulders, chest and stomach, enjoying the feel of his skin and feeling the heat from him. The scars on his body was very telling of his life and a part of her heart ached for the life he led. But it also made her want to do her best to make him enjoy this.

She continued to kiss the Spartan and soon moved her hands to the lower part of his body, right on his manhood and she could not help but blush like mad when she began to run her hands on his sex. It was a very hard moment for her as she was really resisting the urge to just jump his bones right now. The last thing she wanted to do was break the rule of letting John get used to this and so she had to do things slowly.

On John's end he was getting used to the feelings and right now something...was happening to him. Sure he understood the science behind sexual arousal and the like, but had NEVER experienced it at all. And while it was taking a lot more effort on Zatanna's part, it seemed that his body war reacting more. One such benefit of having an augmented nervous system as his meant that certain stimuli that was not harmful was more pronounced in a sense. And it was not long before Zatanna, loosening the kimono somewhat to allow her bust to be a bit more exposed and soon he felt her breasts and nipples on his arm and her hands on his manhood, her hands moving slowly over his length.

And now...his body reacted like any normal man would, but in his case, being a physically, mentally, and genetically perfect and properly augmented at his youth...well, his body's reaction was more than what normal men could do.

 _(Oh...wow!)_

Zatanna's reaction was expected as she finally got John's manhood to react to the stimulus of her hand on it's length, but not because he reacted alone but….

At full mast, John's manhood was at full twelve inches...pretty damned impressive to say the very least and all she could do was stare. And she had no doubt everyone in the back room was staring to as he was. She looked at John who was looking right back at her, he seemed calm and controlled, but there was VERY FAINT blush on his face so it told the magician that her actions WERE working on him and that made her a lot more pleased that she was doing this right now.

She moved her hands on the long steel hard shaft of male muscle and continued to gently kiss John and rub her hands on his body along with her breasts on his arm and chest as well as his sides. Soon she picked up the pace and could not help but blush as John began to move his hips just a bit, but it was enough to make her feel his manhood move in her hands. And in that moment she felt her desire to feel that length of male flesh in her own sex and more...but she quickly stopped, trying her best to remain focused and soon her actions got the results as he released his first blasts of sperm into the cup she managed to get into position with magic, filling it to the brim as John's release was pretty much filled with energy.

But to her shock, awe, and desire...even after such an energetic release...John was still hard and ready for more...

…

 _Later…_

The cups at least a full fifty to sixty were all filled to the brim...much to the shock, amazement, and interest of all the women, they were so filled with John's sperm that the staff had to seal them tightly to make sure that they did not lose a single drop of the man's sperm. The thing that REALLY stunned them all was how quickly John recovered, It normally would be very hard for one man to fill three cups, but John managed to fill SIXTY and yet still have A LOT of energy in him for more!

The amount of sperm he had in him was amazing as the cups could show and his recovery was super human and the fact that he seemed no worse for wear was impressive. As soon as the cups were full, the doctor who was there thanked John profusely and had to admit that he cut quite the figure naked even more so that his manhood was still rock hard to boo. Soon however, John's control and discipline made him relax and soon his manhood returned back to the calm state and he dressed in armour but not before looking squarely at Zatanna who was back in her old uniform and then gave her a very slight smile.

"Thank you" he said to her quietly.

Two simple words, but coming from someone of his life, it meant A LOT.

Soon the League packed it up and headed back to the Tower...but it was clear that what they had seen...was going to be in their heads for a very long time!

…

Later aboard the Watchtower, John had gone to bed leaving the ladies to talk among themselves.

"You lucky bitch!" Helena said to Zatanna who shrugged a little and replied "I only helped him" she said defensively.

"Oh sure you were" Helena said with a big smirk on her face "We all saw how much you wanted to jump him" she added "So what was it like? Holding the guy's dick in your hand?" she asked eagerly.

Zatanna had the good sense to blush before saying "Well... it's certainly something to behold" she stammered as she blushed scarlet.

"I'll bet it was" Shayera grinned "Makes me wish I was the one in the room with him instead of you" she said wistfully.

"And to think, he managed to fill at least sixty cups!" Karen exclaimed "And he didn't look tired afterwards!" she then said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"It certainly says something about his stamina and endurance" Mari quipped which made all the women grin a little as they thought about what it would be to get the Spartan all to themselves for a night.

At that moment Cortana appeared "Well, what do we have here?" the AI quipped "Just some cosy gossiping?" she asked with a sly grin.

"Were you listening in?" Dinah asked cautiously.

"Yep" Cortana replied with no regret and a smile "I did tell you ladies that John has a lot of stamina due to his training" she said "So you can guess what he would be like in bed" she added with a grin.

Cortana then looked at Zatanna and said to her "And thank you Miss Zatara for being the one to help John out" she said sincerely "You helped him feel some humanity in him again" she added "Plus I imagine you were certainly rewarded by being that close to my Spartan" she then said with a grin.

Zatanna blushed before replying "I'm just glad that I could help him" she replied with a blush and a smile.

…

 _To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

Justice League of Amazons: Halo chapter 3

…

John had taken at least half a day before he was back into the grind of things. One good thing about his changes and more was that he recovered a heck of a lot faster than most people would. As he was not on call to do the donation run, he focused on helping the League out on any of their missions. Naturally since they were not in the business of killing and letting the criminals be dealt with in the justice system, he had to stick to using more non-lethal methods. Not that John was unfamiliar with such methods to be sure since he did know how to make TTR rounds and also managed to create the Stun Batons that he had to deal with back in his youth in Reach until they were no longer needed by Mendez.

As he did his work alongside Mari who at the moment was helping foil an attempt by some of the now all female robber groups attacking a nearby bank, he managed to get into the flow of things, and in most cases, he did not mind. Though he did wonder just why these women would rob a bank of all places when this was going on. Cortana naturally reminded him that greed is still an inherent human trait.

As soon as the crooks were taken away, Mari sighed a bit and looked at the now all female police force in the city of New York and spoke to the Spartan.

"It's kind of sad to see all this knowing what happened, sure there's a LOT of men who did a lot of bad and inhuman things, but all the good men or those who are just regular guys trying to make things work are dead too. New York used to be so...vibrant...now it's this."

John could tell that this was not something that was easy to accept and he nodded.

"It can be again" he said.

Mari nodded and then recalled something.

"Oh damn! I forgot that it's supposed to be the day I go and visit the others!" she exclaimed.

"The League?" John asked.

Mari shook her head and replied

"I used to be a model prior to all this John, and while I do modelling still to keep my cover, I now use a lot of my time to help keep the world from falling apart. Right now though I'm supposed to go and meet up with some of the Victoria's Secret ladies since they are doing some charity work...and I am supposed to meet with Adriana to see how she is doing after...losing Marko..." she said.

"Who?" John asked.

Any other man would have gotten utterly incredulous looks at that question since the VS Angels were very well-known, but then again, none of them could understand that not only was John a super soldier who had been in a three-decade war with aliens, a parasitic race, and rogue A.I, but also had been born in the future so he would have NO idea who they were. That and the fact he was raised in a military black ops program for eight years, only reinforced that fact. Mari naturally was one of the few that did know the full story and thus had no problem with John's reaction.

"I'll tell you along the way...but I think it would be best we get you properly cleaned up and wearing something nice for a change. Think of this as another chance to socialize since the Angels are all good people" she explained.

...

John felt rather uneasy with being told to wear a suit, it took a lot of cajoling from Cortana to finally get him into a custom made suit that mimicked the Spartan officer's uniform which he rarely wore unless it was in a non-combat situation and even then it was not something he enjoyed wearing. Cortana had explained to the League that due to constantly wearing their armour for extended periods of time, even in cryo-sleep for very practical reasons many Spartans, with the exception of Grey Team due to the need for deep cover operations outside of armour, including John felt positively naked out of their MJOLNIR and show a high level of discomfort being out of the Armor. Thus since John did trust them she asked them to stay close to John so they could help him remain relaxed.

Mari was aware of that and hoped that he would be fine as she was wearing a simple but classy light violet dress that hugged her frame and body very well. She therefore accompanied John and managed to convince him not to come armed to the party. The guards there, also female gave a nod to Mari but both naturally looked at John with interest though John remained calm and respectful.

As soon as they entered the hotel where the other Angels were, Mari homed in on Adriana and soon greeted the mother, she had met Adriana's daughters and was sad for them for losing their father. Adriana and Marko had parted on good terms when they broke up and he was still a good and loving father to his children, so it was naturally heart breaking to hear that he died and it took time for Adriana to help her children. She was right now wearing a simple white dress but still looked radiantly beautiful.

Adriana smiled a bit as she recognized Mari.

"Hey there Mari...well now...you have the Spartan with you. Not bad, saw him in the UN meeting" the Brazilian supermodel said to her.

Mari smiled at that and spoke gently to Adriana.

"How are the kids?" she asked gently.

"They're all right, still taking some time back home to unwind... I plan to visit Marko's grave in a week, let myself chat with him, you know?" Adriana replied.

"I do... listen, I'm sorry about his loss, Adriana...he was a good man."

Adriana nodded and there was some moisture in her eyes, tears most likely before she replied

"Yes he was...I at least am happy that we had our family, and even when we broke up, he was still there for them and me."

John was not unused to such emotions, more than once he had seen civilians break down after being evacuated from their fallen cities and worlds during the War. He also saw even veteran Marines, Army, ODST, Air Force, and Navy personnel break down in tears and worse after many battles. And even he had bursts of emotion as well with such loses and the worst was Sam, his friend, second in command, and brother in arms. The next was losing Johnson as well, his bad taste in music aside, he had nothing but immense respect for the Marine and losing him in the final stages was the hardest after Sam. Thus it was clear that despite his iron discipline. he still felt pain and loss...

And thus he did something unexpected, he reached out to Adriana and removed the tears in her eyes with great gentleness... this was an unexpected action to Adriana and surprised Mari as well as the other Models looking at the man. He loosened his mask of professionalism and spoke gently with a show of genuine respect.

"He is not dead...he lives in your children. So as long as they know you love them, then he in turn knows you will love him. And thus...he is not dead" he said to her.

Adriana looked at the man in surprise before saying "How do you know what it's like?" she asked curiously as she looked at the man who towered over her.

John looked down at his feet briefly before replying "In the UNSC Covenant war, I lost many friends" he replied "Two of which were my closest friends and it was hard to watch them die" he said "I see their faces in my dreams sometimes" he added not knowing why he shared that piece of information with a stranger who was a civilian by all rights.

"How did you... keep going?" Adriana asked.

"My duty was clear and my friends died defending humanity" John replied "If I let myself get dragged down by the weight of loss, I would have only dishonoured their memory" he said "They were loyal soldiers, they honoured the UNSC" he added "But the war goes on" he then said as he looked up again.

"Do you ever talk about it with someone?" Adriana asked.

"I didn't have time to see a counsellor" John said making a wry face "I'm not much of a talker" he added.

"I could tell" Adriana observed with a slight smile "Maybe you should talk to someone about the things you've seen" she suggested "It could help" she said.

"I'm sure a friend of mine would agree with that wholeheartedly" John replied thinking of Cortana.

"Would you... would you like to have a drink with me and my friends?" Adriana asked hesitantly "I promise I won't try and drug and rape you" she said jokingly.

John looked at Mari who gave a nod of encouragement and nodded his head once and allowed Adriana to lead him over to some couches where some other women whom John assumed to be models like Adriana and Mari.

"So you're the Spartan?" one of them asked; she had brown hair, hazel eyes and an African accent.

"I am ma'am" John replied.

"Don't call me ma'am! I'm not that old!" the young woman said sternly "Of course ma'am" John said automatically.

"You got a name?" a tan skinned woman with brown hair and eyes asked.

"Due to UNSC and ONI protocols, you do not have the clearance to know my name, I apologise for that" John replied.

"Well, I'm Lily" the tan skinned woman said "I'm Behati" the hazel eyed woman said.

"I'm Candice" a blonde haired blue eyed woman said introducing herself.

"I'm Alessandra" a tan skinned woman said with a Brazilian accent.

"I'm Elsa" another blonde haired blue eyed woman said with a Swedish accent and a smile that reached her eyes.

"And I take it you all work for the same company" John observed and they all nodded "So how about that drink?" Adriana asked "What would you like?"

"I don't drink normally" John replied honestly.

"Well, I'm sure you must drink something for fancy military dinners" Behati said "What would they drink? Port? Whiskey?" she asked.

"Just a soda will do" John said which made all the Angels smile and Behati asked "Afraid we'll get you drunk and have our wicked way with you?" she teased.

John merely stared at the African beauty who blushed a little under his intense stare and she began to stammer a little before the Spartan replied "No, I prefer to remain sober" he said before taking his eyes away from Behati who sighed in relief.

The chatting with the models was interesting though naturally John had to deal with his fair share of comments that had sexual innuendo in it, apparently even after the little stare down, Behati was still willing to tease him. Same with the other models as well though they were also kind enough not to take it too far. And he understood that many of the models here were not only good and charitable people but also very kind and had grieved for the loss of their own loved ones. Candice lost her own husband, and the same for Behati, Lily, and Alessandra. Thus John was able to learn a good deal about their characters.

Mari watched the progress and was pleased by all of this and while a bit jealous at seeing some of the ladies get a bit too close to John but did not let it blind her and make her be angry. And so far John was slowly getting used to this socializing, though he usually made sure to look at her discreetly and she smiled in a reassuring fashion.

The models asked John about his life and while he was able to keep from revealing too much of his actual self, he was thankful that none of them were asking him on too many details on the War. He was not keen on talking about the past and he made sure that his stance on that was clear to them, and at least they were more than willing to ask other questions of him that he could tell were not too intrusive. Namely on his favourite food, did he like sports, hobbies, and of course, if was he engaged or something.

He answered them as best he could, revealing that he was skilled in basketball, chess, word puzzles, card games, twenty questions, soccer, football, King of the Hill, and of course Grav-Ball...that brought out a rather...nostalgic look in the man's face and naturally being unaware of the kinds of sports that grew about in the reality John came from, they were curious...and asked him even Mari who was there was curious.

John naturally replied

"Think of it as a form of basketball, except said ball levitates and you play on a series of Gravity Plates in a court formation design, so basically, it takes basketball to a whole new level...literally. I played in that so well I got forbidden by the other kids in playing because I always won. UNSC Combat instructors used a more militant version in the training regimes for special occasions, helps with agility, reaction time, and accuracy" he explained.

"Oh!"

Not the most intelligent of responses but it was interesting as the models and Mari ran the image through their heads of players literally playing a form of zero-g basketball. It was kind of interesting either way. After a while the models decided to drift off and go on with their own schedules, though naturally they were eager to meet the Spartan again. Mari was pleased since it seemed that despite his still lingering issues with being out in public, he was doing all right.

However, it was here that Adriana spoke to John.

"Spartan...I know this is a bit...odd coming from me since we only just met, but if you want, I would like to meet you again and chat for a bit for a few weeks if you and the League are all right with it?" she asked.

John ran the idea in his mind a bit to make sure he did not miss any details, and also anything that could be a threat. But he also thought about what he knew so far of Adriana, she was a civilian and also a very kind hearted and strong willed person, being a single mother and raising her children along with dealing with the loss of her former husband who she still happened to be on very cordial terms with until his death. Plus she pretty much made the first move by what she did so he might as well see this through.

"I don't see any problem with that Ma'am" he replied.

Adriana smiled and was pleased, she knew it might look like she was betraying Marko to some, but she also knew that he was right, Marko lived on in her children with him, and as long as she was a mother in all aspects to them then Marko would know that she would always love him. But she was a woman still and she wanted to not be alone even if for a while. And the Spartan was a good man as far as she had seen, not easily someone who opened up but at least he was willing to try.

She was no expert on psychology but she could tell that he was very reluctant to get into deeper details. Seeing the war was partially the reason, but because he was a soldier, and no doubt one of those Black Ops types, he had his own reason to keep secrets. But she could tell that he was indeed a good man and quite literally...good men these days were hard to find.

"Thank you...though I guess I should warn you...you will be under a lot of scrutiny for a while" she warned.

John shrugged.

…

Adriana was not kidding in hat front as John came to visit her in one of her photo shoots and naturally the sight of the Spartan in regular clothing, at least UNSC regular clothing. Adriana was wearing some of the latest swimwear and smiled in greeting John and he gave her a nod of respect. The others who were there were happy to see that things were looking up. John remained respectful and chatted with Adriana and while he did admire how she took good care of her body, his look had no lustful inclination at all, which she was a bit thankful for as well.

After the shoot, Adriana spent time chatting with the Spartan who was willing to chat with the model and now single mother, and he spoke on some of the things he could about the UNSC prior to the war with both the Insurrection and the Covenant. So far the two were able to get along well and eventually, after a few more days of him escorting her around on her working schedules, she asked him if he was willing to accept an invitation to her home.

John was not too sure about the idea but decided that since he was on good terms with Adriana, he agreed and soon travelled to her home and soon he met her daughters. At first they were unsure of the man who was a giant to them until their mother gently spoke to them.

"It's all right, John here is a good man" she said reassuringly.

Her eldest daughter Valentina spoke to her mother seriously.

"Are you involved with him mom?" she asked.

"No... he is a friend Valentina, and I have no intentions of changing things at this time. I love you both and I still love your father."

It took a while but John managed to bond with both sisters, even though they were not too trusting of him even though they had heard about the man. They soon opened up to him in a game of basketball, and after a few more sessions of meeting the children and Adriana, the two daughters of Adriana Lima, Valentina and Sienna became more friendly with the Spartan. They began to even ask him if he intended to be closer to their mother, though John replied that it was entirely up to her and he would respect her wishes and decisions. It surprised them since prior to Aresia's plague a lot of men found their mom desirable even when she was married, even more so after she and their father Marko broke up.

Yet the Spartan was very respectful of her and them and did make any attempt to act like a father to them, but a guardian, a friend, and also someone they could talk to. Granted he never spoke of his time in the war he was a part of, nor his past life, but apart from that he was a pretty nice man and was also very capable.

It did Adriana good to see her children beginning to recover from the loss of their father and also being able to connect to a person of the opposite gender. And John was indeed a nice person, he could be distant and aloof on occasion but she guessed that it had to do with the life he led and the war he took part in. And so she did not inquire too much about his past and in some ways he seemed...thankful for that. Apart from those moments though he was a very good man and undeniably attractive to the model so she did not mind being close to him whenever she could.

The media naturally spun all manner of rumours and gossip about the two and of course his involvement with the League, some were good, others... not so much, still Adriana was used to it and John merely ignored it, though he did show some discomfort being on camera, something that Mari told her was actually natural since John preferred not to be seen a lot by the public and lauded as a hero for doing what was his job. He only showed himself to the public media to boost morale or if caught by some lucky camera doing his duty. So to him being in the public like this was grating on his nerves, this was something that Adriana was not happy about so she did her best to help John accept and ignore being in the limelight.

This went on for a while until the last day of the few weeks John could spend with the model as they were getting ready to part. Adriana had gone the extra mile and had actually cooked a nice meal for John and while she was not a fan of such foods due to her own personal diet she figured something nice was in order. John arrived and was surprised at the meal, it was not too large a meal but it was certainly delicious and filling. As they tidied up after finishing the meal Adriana was smiling as John did the dishes and soon they shared a nice drink of tea together in front of porch...thankfully the Spartan had Cortana hack into the news crew's systems so they would only get feedback loops in their videos.

As they enjoyed the calm atmosphere, Adriana spoke.

"I am pleased for the time you spent here with me and my family Spartan, my girls seem a lot more upbeat and cheerful ever since you bonded with them" she said to John

"They are good girls Miss Lima..." John replied.

"You can call me Adriana, I think of you as a good friend to me and my family. I haven't felt this happy ever since Marko died, and I know the other Angels who I know were married or engaged are hurting too. So thank you for being here" she said.

"You're welcome."

Adriana smiled and soon the beeping came from the Spartan's watch, telling him that he had to return to the Tower soon and Adriana nodded sadly.

"I see they wished you to come back...make sense since considering how... important you are to the world and all" she said.

"I'm not that comfortable with it to be honest."

She smiled at that and replied.

"And this is why I respect you, even with something like this that most men dream of in their lives, you are more controlled and focused as well as respectful than them. I will admit that I do find you attractive and more since I am a woman still even as a mother with two daughters. My daughters like you and at times...they ask me if I am ever going to ask you out on a date" she explained.

"I see..." John muttered

"Well. I don't plan to rush it just yet...you lived a hard life and I don't want to impose on you on that matter unless you are all right with that. Anyway...thank you for accepting my invitation and making me feel happy to be around a man again and becoming friends with my daughters" Adriana replied.

"You're welcome."

As soon as the tea was finished, Adriana and John moved to the outside of her home as John was now going to ride on a Warthog that was outfitted for civilian use. Adriana however asked something of him.

"Spartan...if...I...look at me, acting like a school girl..." Adriana said to herself.

"Yes?" John asked

"If...I was...to one day ask for you to help me have a child again...would you agree with it?" Adriana said.

"if you wish to ask me to donate my sperm to you in a sperm bank, I don't see why not" John replied

"No... not that way... the... traditional way, if you know what I mean?" Adriana said.

John had an accurate idea on what she was driving at though he was still a bit surprised at that request. But wondered just how to answer that one. Still he decided he might as well be honest and take it from there.

"I do trust you Miss Lima, and if you trust me... well... once everything works out, then yes, I would agree to it" he said.

That made Adriana blush and she moved in and kissed the Spartan, not caring if anyone saw that since they had actually kept their conversation out of earshot by whispering to one another in Serbian something that John was fluent in per his training and also Adriana due to her time with her former husband Marko. But this kiss was very potent as Adriana used her tongue on the kiss and John, while caught off guard responded in kind. The kiss lasted for a while and soon they parted very reluctantly on Adriana's part and soon they bid each other farewell... and there was a lot to think on.

Unaware that the whole kiss if not the conversation leading to it was recorded.

...

The next day, Adriana went in to location for a new photoshoot with her fellow Angels, she found her friends all giving her glances and looking at their phones and whispering to one another.

"What are you all staring at me for?" Adriana asked.

Alessandra sighed before replying "Well, it seems you are the luckiest girl in the world" she said as she held up her phone showing a TMZ video of Adriana and the Spartan kissing each other with passion. Adriana had the good sense to blush before saying "I'm not sure, the Spartan will like this" she stammered.

"Well, he certainly looked like he was enjoying himself" Behati remarked "So, what was it like?" she asked with a wicked smirk on her lips.

Adriana blushed and looked away "Come on, Adri! You can't hide this from us!" Lily declared "We'll just keep pestering you until you give us the juicy details" she said.

"No comment" Adriana replied smiling to herself.

"Oh come on! We gotta know what the Spartan is like at kissing! We need to know all the dirt!" Behati pleaded "If you don't tell us right now, we'll... we'll hold you down and tickle you until you do!" she threatened.

"You wouldn't" Adriana said almost smugly.

All the Angels looked at each other before looking at Adriana with the evilest smiles the Brazilian brunette had ever seen and it was a few seconds before she bolted, running away screaming as her friends chased after her laughing maniacally to themselves. Adriana was soon cornered and her friends held her down and tickled her mercilessly until she pleaded them to stop, crying from laughing so hard.

"Feel like talking yet?" Candice asked mildly as she gently traced the sole of Adriana's foot with a fingertip; Adriana whimpered in defeat and they let her go.

"He was... really good" Adriana then admitted.

"Did you initiate the kiss?" Alessandra asked and Adriana nodded in reply.

"Was there... any tongue involved?" Behati asked wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, Adriana blushed "I knew it! I knew there was tongue involved!" Behati crowed triumphantly.

"Anything else you can tell us?" Candice asked.

"He was really nice" Adriana said "He was good with my daughters" she added with a smile and the Angels made cooing noises at the thought of the tough super-soldier being around two children.

"So what else did you talk about with him?" Candice asked.

"I'm not at liberty to say" Adriana replied mysteriously with a knowing smile.

"So you wouldn't mind if one of us had a turn with him?" Behati asked curiously. Adriana looked at the African native in surprise; a part of Adriana wanted to tell Behati to back off, but she quickly remembered that Behati was hurting as well with the loss of her husband Maroon 5 frontman Adam Levine and she spoke

"No, I don't mind" she replied "It's not too serious at this point" she said "But... we'll see" she added.

"Oh I've got some good ideas how to show the Spartan a good time" Behati said with an evil wicked smile on her lips and a glint in her eyes.

"Don't be too forward with him" Adriana advised "If you saw the newspapers about him, then you'll know that he doesn't open up very easily" she said "He is a soldier and part of a war that was extremely traumatising" she added.

"I know" Behati replied "I won't be too forward with him" she said "I'll just show him a good time, that's all" she added.

...

The TMZ news report of the Spartan and Adriana kissing each other circulated around the world. Many lamented the fact that the model had gotten the chance to kiss him while some others vowed revenge. The news had even reached the Justice League and their reactions were mixed.

"Lucky bitch!" Helena muttered darkly.

"Take it easy, Huntress" Dinah said to her "Adriana is probably hurting from the loss of her ex" she added.

"I guess" Helena admitted "But still... to be John's first kiss" she said "Makes me wonder what it was like" she added wistfully.

"We'll each get our chance to be with him soon enough" Shayera said reassuringly.

"But still, it pisses me off that one of us didn't get to be John's first kiss" Helena muttered.

"He doesn't belong to us" Diana said "John is his own person, not some prize to be had" she added.

"I know" Helena replied.

"I agree with Diana" Zatanna said " John isn't some prize to be had, he's a soldier, his own person" she added "And if we all start treating him like a prize, he'll resent us for it" she then said.

"God forbid we let that happen" Karen said "But still, this means we gotta try a little harder" she added.

"Well, I would like to think that I have the best chance with him" Zatanna quipped "I did 'help' him" she smiled secretively.

"Yeah, we know" Kara muttered "But all's fair in love and war" she then said.

"May the best woman win" Mari said.

"En garde" Shayera said.

Now the race was on to see which of them would get the chance to be with John.

…

Helena or rather the Huntress was not in the best of moods due to the current fire fight she and John were in. She was not in Gotham but in the Colorado Rockies due to the fact that the new all-female Mafia had set up shop in hiding weapons and supplies in the old mines to hide them. Ever since the deaths of all men on Earth, including the leaders of all the known crime families, female criminals had taken centre stage and many of them while not as ruthless as their male counterparts, were still deadly. This group still did weapons trafficking and had hidden their caches here.

She managed to take down a number of them while John retaliated in kind armed with his MA5C Assault Rifle and carried a M90A Shotgun for close quarters combat. As per protocol he did not use lethal shots but incapacitating ones, which was why he used a mix of regular rounds with TTRs. The reasons for the regular rounds were to counter body armour. Some of the now all female mafia had that so they were dropped first.

"This is going along well enough!"

Helena spoke sarcastically while firing another arrow to make a thug drop her weapon in pain before moving in to knock her out.

"So and so... Innies were better than this" the Spartan remarked.

And John was not kidding, in comparison to the Insurrectionists, the mafia were not able to hold their own, still he was not one to look down on his enemies regardless of who they were. On John's bac was an Armoured Rucksack that carried not only spare ammunition as well as some food and medical supplies but a survival kit. Normally John did not have this as part of his kit, but he felt that considering their location and his own experiences in fighting in places like this both in training and against both the Covenant and Insurrection, better to have supplies on hand.

However just as things were wrapping up, one of the mafia accidentally discharged her weapon into a cache of grenades and it caused a massive explosion, one that John quickly shielded Helena from with his own form and it shook the cave foundations badly as Cortana shouted.

"The cave's losing structural integrity!"

Helena was soon dropping down as the floor gave way...she managed to used her crossbow to fire a grappling hook but the explosion also cracked the roof that allowed a large amount of melted glacial water to come down like a water fall and hit the hanging heroine in a deluge of super chilled water. Thus making her gasp in shock and her hook fell loose and she was hit on the shoulder by some debris making her gasp in pain. She was about to hit the lower floor until John managed to fly in and rescue with his armour's jet thrusters.

She was freezing as John managed to check the wound, no broken skin but no doubt she had a cracked shoulder blade. Helena tried to walk it off and John did his best to watch over her until they got out from the area as no doubt the cache had gone up in smoke and debris. They had to get out and get Helena healed.

...

As the two moved to find a way out of the tunnel network, John kept a close eye on the injured heroine...checking her vital signs with the MJOLNIR. The dunk in the water from the destroyed wall from the explosion was already affecting Helene and in her injured state, she could be in worse trouble. Cortana was in agreement on the matter as she was still inside John's MJOLNIR.

"Helena's vitals are not looking good John, core temperature is not going well, she might need to slow down, if she's not careful she can go to hypothermia" she said to John.

"Agreed."

Sure enough John and Cortana soon saw a spike in the woman's temperature and it was not good, the shivering she did only adding fuel to the fire and Cortana finally spoke.

"Chief, we have to stop and help Helena dry and get warm, the cave temperature and the cold air coming in from some of the shafts too small for us to fit through are only making it worse! I'll go to the Tower and call for support while you help Helena!" she warned.

"Can you make it?" John asked.

"Yes, the tight beam transfer is more than able to handle it, but we won't be able to contact you once I am out of the armour. I will get them the location and find the best way to contact you once we're on the ground, I'll make sure to have either Karen or Kara to be with us to find you" Cortana replied.

"Good."

John approached the shivering Italian beauty and told her what Cortana and him had decided to do, she was not sure that she liked what they were planning but she also saw that they did not have a whole lot of options. Cortana soon bit them farewell and they managed to reach a large enough area in the cave system and there was some water there. John quickly dug into his pack and removed some food, wake up stims, water, some spare heating rods, a first aid kit and a special heat blanket used to trap and retain heat, used for survival missions in cold areas as well when temperature gear was not working.

As soon as he got that sorted, he took the heating rods, bunched them together and ignited them, creating a strong heat source but he knew that with Helena's wet body and clothing he would need to share body heat.

"Helena, we need to get you warm because of Hypothermia" he said to her.

Helena however managed to nod as the cold feeling on her was getting stronger by the second and she knew what Hypothermia was. She however was getting really cold and could not do much, and her still aching injuries did not make it any easier either. Thus she was caught off guard when John began to remove his armour as soon as he was done taking out a survival bag and heated some water with what appeared to be heating tabs on the water bottles and getting a survival roll bed there on the ground near the heating rods.

"W-What...are you...d-d-doing?" she asked through chattering teeth.

"Getting out of armour, you need body heat to not go into shock" John replied.

Helena could only stare as John was now stripped fully naked and took out the foil blanket and soon moved to gently but firmly remove her clothing. She gave a startled squawk at this but was still shivering too much to coherently resist for a moment or two until.

"H-H-Hey!" she squawked.

John however gently replied.

"I have to do to this, my MJOLNIR can help regulate my temperature, yours does not. I will not hurt you" he explained.

Soon Helena was fully naked and John soon took her into an embrace and she felt her body which was cold suddenly be surrounded by warmth...John's warmth and she QUICKLY hugged the man without hesitation, revelling in the closeness between them. John quickly wrapped the blanket around them and took Helena to the nearby bed and lay her down gently and soon her chattering teeth stopped and she soon spoke as John gently ran his hands on her body, warming her up VERY nicely.

"T-Thanks..." she said through her shivers.

"No problem...Cortana will be getting help while I help you recover...it might take a while though" John replied.

Helena smiled and replied while getting closer to John.

"I don't mind..." she said.

They stayed like this for a while until Helena moved to snuggle closer, rubbing her body on John's just a bit...she soon felt John shudder a bit...and she gasped when she realized this his manhood was now right in between her thighs...right underneath her sex and when she moved it actually...rubbed on her own...that made her blush and moan even more. John did not react too much though he ran his hands still to warm her up, but soon those hands rubbed on the sides of her more than well-formed breasts which made her moan a bit more.

"mmmm..."

"Helena...you all right?" John asked in concern.

She looked to see him staring at her with confusion and she smiled.

"I'm fine... better than fine... keep that up please" she replied.

John did just that and unwittingly was now being shown just how to caress Helena's breasts well and she felt his body move a bit more, rubbing her sex's outer lips with his own length which was soon reacting to her own movements. She blushed deeply and soon gently kissed John on the lips.

John was surprised that he was being kissed by Helena and took a moment or two to respond. He recalled the kiss with Adriana and decided to at least try and find out what Helena liked since she and Adriana were two different people. He soon moved to kissing her back, gently running his tongue on her lips slowly testing to see her response. And Helena responded by opening her mouth a little and that seemed like a good sign for him. he soon began to use his tongue, having noted that it was considered a good thing, and despite not spending a lot of time with Helena in particular, she was a good person regardless of history.

He kissed her a bit more gently and then alternating between aggressively and through some internal instinct in his male psyche, he moved his hands which were on her breasts slowly.

Helena broke the kiss a bit and spoke...

"Ooh...that feels good...just like that..." she moaned.

John nodded and carried on while Helena kissed him again and moved her body allowing his manhood to rub on her sex again, making her body all the more heated as John continued to kiss her. She admired the fact he was being methodical and calm about it, not going all out like a hormone driven teenager. He wanted to see and feel what she liked and give it to her in spades and she loved that. Soon they had a bit of a tongue duel and John was quick to find out the right way of kissing Helena and her reaction was telling as she moaned really loud into his mouth... it only got better when he managed to caress her bust just the way she liked it.

This heated exchange carried on for a while longer and already Helena was getting wet at this. John however managed to recover his wits and gently stopped Helena.

"Wh-What...?" she asked.

"Helena...I think we should slow down a bit...you're still injured" he said

Helena wanted to argue but seeing how serious John was agreed, though she did take into account that he had a point, already the pain was back again and it would be a real pain on her if she injured herself even more until they got to the Tower for medical treatment.

As they parted very reluctantly, Helena couldn't help but smile at John, admiring his looks as her body was no longer cold, but now burning hot in both warm and arousal... definitely arousal.

"You're right... sorry about that. But was it...?" she asked.

"It was unexpected...but not bad at all" John replied.

Helena chuckled a bit and decided to just enjoy the closeness for now.

"Good..." she said with a smile.

 _(Because I plan to make sure we get to the real fun parts when the time is right.)_

Hours later John got up and checked her injury and used some pain killers to dull the pain and have them drink some water. John also got the inner body suit back and used the heat rods that were still burning hot to dry Helena's clothing, just in time for Karen and Kara as well as the others in the League to come in... only to see John there getting his armour on and Helena drinking some hot water, while wearing ONLY the blanket as her clothes were drying. Cortana had already filled them in on what happened on the mission but apparently they had NO idea what happened in the period after Cortana arrived.

Helena smiled at that and spoke.

"Hey, what took you so long?" she asked.

...

As soon as they arrived on the Watchtower and John had gone to his room, Karen was quick to interrogate Helena "Okay, spill! What happened between you and John!" she said sternly.

"Not as much as I would like" Helena admitted "But, it was pretty close to happening" she said wistfully.

"So you and John didn't... you know" Kara trailed away.

"Almost but not quite" Helena replied "But I can already tell that he'd be awesome in bed!" she said with a dreamy sigh.

"So what was it like?" Mari asked.

"It was pretty good" Helena admitted "I hadn't felt that way in a long time" she said "But he did stop because I might've inured myself more" she added grumpily.

"But you wanted to continue" Diana said as though it weren't a question and Helena nodded and replied

"Oh I definitely wanted to continue and then some" the Italian brunette said "I would've gone all the way with him" she added with a sinful smile.

"Well, looks like you're gonna have to wait" Dinah said smiling which made Helena give the blonde a deadpan look which made Dinah smirk in response.

…

John was busy running some work alongside Karen Starr, or rather Power Girl (Stuck to the original costume), the cousin of Superman from another reality, it still made him and Cortana very curious on this whole business of her being Clark's cousin from another reality. Cortana blasted him with a number of theories but overall they just... how did Johnson say it... ah yes, roll with it.

No sense thinking on this as he had work to do. Said work happened to be keeping any more criminals from causing trouble, mostly female criminals to be sure. But so far rumours of Lex Luthor being alive and recovering made Karen growl, and the same sentiment lay with most of the League members, the most vocal being Kara. John would have been confused had it not been for the fact that Cortana given him the heads up on who Luthor was and what history he had with the League, which apparently anything but nice.

But since he was among the few men alive... he was under government protection for the time being, a fact that did not sit well with the League but they could do nothing.

Karen was not in the best of moods as apparently Luthor or Mercy had been lax in housekeeping as some of the thugs carried weapons made by Luthor and so she gave them a serious reason to rethink their stance. As soon as they were taken away and the media had a bit of a field day with them chatting, she had to sigh when a huge number of women bombarded John with all manner of questions, John took it all in as best he could until she managed to butt in and have John move out since they still had a patrol run to finish.

 _Later…_

"By Rao that was tiring!"

Karen sighed as she sat on the edge of a sky scraper and enjoying the feel of the air coming in, it was fairly sunny but a cold wind blasted through so it was not bad. next to her John was taking in tings while working on his BR55 HB SR Battle Rifle to clean it and on his back with his MA5C Assault Rifle all of which were fully loaded. He then finished and took out a bottle of cold juice from his Armoured Rucksack and gave it to Karen who smiled at the gesture.

"Thanks, really need something nice to drink!" she said gratefully.

As she popped off the cap and drank the cold liquid John sat nearby to observe the place though he did find himself looking at her as she drank, for reasons that were still a bit off of the Spartan's understanding, he could not help but find Power Girl's drinking of the liquid appealing. He shook himself mentally and focused on watching the city. As soon as Karen was done with her drink she looked at John and spoke to him since she knew that they did not have anything else to do since it would be a long while before any new crime would happen.

"Say John, care to come with me to relax a bit?" she asked.

John did not reply though his posture was enough to tell the Kryptonian woman that he was listening and she decided to press that to her advantage.

"I need a break you know Chief...a little R&R, but...I guess it's kind of hard to do that if you're lonely and all. So do you want to come along to a beach I know of?" she asked.

John thought about that and recalled that there was only one time he was able to unwind prior to the war he fought in, and that was at Emerald Cove and he was eager to do that again.

"Sure...let me get out of armour" he replied.

...

Karen was utterly giddy as she and John were at the beach she knew of in question and she was giddy for a reason, John had gone without his Armor on as he said and was now wearing only a pair of swimming trunks which hugged his hips VERY well, showing ALL the wonderful details. She on the other hand was wearing a simple two-piece string bikini and thong which was white showing ALL of her wonderful assets and form. And while John was not ogling her like any normal red blooded male did like perverts, he did show a level of healthy appreciation for her form. Of course she was ogling him in kind as well since his form was presented to her in all the delicious glory... shame he was not fully naked.

This was one time she wished they were at a nude beach or something but not that she was going to complain, she was actually impressed by the fact that John knew how to surf! She was not seeing things or dreaming them up as she was looking at John catching waves and actually very god as a surfer. When he stopped she moved up to him and asked where he learned to do that to which he gave a slight smile, very slight, and replied.

"Emerald Cove" he said with a hint of nostalgia.

"Where's that?" Karen asked.

John then revealed that in part of the training as a Spartan II, Mendez had taken them to a colony for underwater training which was also similar to their EVA training. For added kick he sabotaged their tanks. And in retaliation, they took his and managed to escape for a few days... roasting clams, surfing, lighting bonfires and generally being kids again. Mendez was less than amused, but John had a feeling that his mentor was privately pleased they had taken the initiative on how to fight back when it counted.

Karen could not help but smirk, it was... priceless to hear that he actually had a very hidden rebellious streak in him, proof that despite his indoctrination and conditioning, John was not devoid of any form of being a young human with a disobedient streak. And she liked the fact that even if he was not expressing it as openly as others would have in his situation, he was indeed enjoying himself an she was certainly enjoying himself but now had a VERY interesting idea since the sun was up.

As she lay down on the nearby towel she had on hand for this, she got out a bottle of sun screen and spoke to John.

"Say Chief, can you put some sun screen on me?" she asked.

John was a bit confused by that but decided that there was no harm in that and nodded, which delighted Karen immensely as she decided to loosen her two piece a bit and then lay down on the blanket. And soon she felt his hands on her body, rubbing the sun screen on. She knew that it would take a while before he would go to unknown territory but she was willing to wait. However, she was in for a VERY interesting surprise!

And what was that?

When John found a knot in her muscles, namely on her shoulders and realized that she was actually suffering from tension in her body, no doubt the stress of taking over her cousin's duties and whatnot alongside Kara were the cause. So he figured he might do something about it, and began to massage her, he took the time to do it right since he had to keep in mind that human appearance and form aside, Karen and her cousin were not human so he had to be careful.

But Karen's moans of appreciation were enough to tell him that he was on the right track and so he continued with his massage work and already he could feel the knots and hard areas of her body becoming loose and more limber and he soon found a cluster of nerves that he began to gently press and rub...unaware that he had just hit one of Karen's pleasure centres... a special place that even she had NO idea was there.

"Oooooohhhhhh..."

The moan she gave was interesting to John but he carried on with his massaging, locating a few more areas on Karen from her back, to her hips, then to her thighs, and to her calves. He even rubbed her posterior as well making the beautiful blonde REALLY get into the spirit of things.

Karen was in heaven! She had NO idea she was this tense and knotted at all and John was now making her feel more limber and alive with his massages finding out ALL the right ways to make her relax. But when he found that pleasure centre on her body that she had NO idea about...all bets were off! She was now putty in is hands and he didn't even notice!

It was so unfair... but oooh so good!

Karen was moaning a bit more now as John had turned the sun screen applying into one very delicious rub down and when his fingers were close to her sex when he massaged her inner thighs she felt herself get really hot and bothered. She looked at John and smiled at him while speaking.

"More...just like that...ahhhhhh..."

The blonde was really into it and when he moved back to her ribs she felt his fingers caress her bust JUST a bit...but enough to make her very excited and before she could stop herself she turned and spoke to John in rather husky way,, uncaring for the fact she was literally topless before him. John was caught a bit off guard by that but calmed down as she took the bottle in hand and gently poured more into her hands and soon began to rub her hands on his body as well.

"You did great...I had NO idea I was that tense...ow it's my turn..."

John was still caught off guard but was not stopping her so Karen continued with her actions and began to rub her hands on his form enjoying the now sleek feel of him on her hands from the sun screen. And she soon told John to do the same thing to her front his time. John gave a slightly raised eyebrow at that as what she suggested was pretty much a serious action. But seeing that she seemed all right with that idea, he decided to go forward with it and soon Karen moaned as he was now caressing her body at the front.

Starting at her stomach, then her sides, and then her more than ample bust. Any man who looked at her breasts as well as her body and not her face usually got slugged for that...but not John since it was clear that he was not going to do anything she would not consent to. And that was something that she REALLY enjoyed, even more so when the Spartan was rubbing her nude body in a very calm and thorough fashion finding all the right places to touch. John was very careful to keep in mind that Karen was her own person in reaction terms to stimulus so he had to be very serious in looking for those spots. Once he got the hang of it he continued with his actions and already his body was reacting.

Even more so when Karen moved closer and SAT on his lap, allowing his manhood to be right underneath her own sex...rubbing it in the right way that made her smile like a maniac as she soon rubbed her sleek body on his own sleek one adding some REAL heat to the mix. And when she kissed him he was caught off guard for a brief moment before he responded, and like with his actions before he was able to find that she had her own reactions to his kissing her, gently sucking on her tongue a bit which was actually arousing the Kryptonian blonde.

Thus the VERY sinful session of rubbing their bodies together was getting all the more heated as their tongue duel continued...Karen was THIS close to jumping him right now...

But then her ears picked up the sounds of explosions and cries for help...and as much as her primal female side was SCREAMING at her to ignore that and let the others handle it, she could not do it. So she reluctantly backed away and saw that even with his expressionless look John's eyes were showing confusion and was it... hurt?

"Did I do something wrong Karen?" he asked calmly.

That coupled with his look was actually making her feel guilty but she shook her head and replied.

"No, I just heard more trouble rearing their ugly heads again... so... I really wish we could carry on, but we're needed."

John nodded and replied.

"I understand; we can catch up afterwards with this situation if you wish. This was very relaxing."

Karen blushed and grinned. She had EVERY intention to do just that!

But duty called.

However, she had no doubt that her little escapade would NOT go unnoticed by the others.

And it was not...for when the explosions happened, the others in the Tower went to find her and contact her...and had seen her with John on said beach with their cameras...and had seen EVERYTHING...with Cortana merely laughing in utter amusement the whole while!

…

"Okay, spill!" Shayera barked at Karen who replied

"I merely took John out to a private beach and I asked him to put some sunscreen on me and we got a little carried away" the blonde Kryptonian explained "If it weren't for those explosions, John and I would've certainly done more than just grinding against each other" she said.

"Good thing too" Helena muttered under her breath but she gave an innocent smile when Karen gave her a death glare.

"But still, if it weren't for those explosions, it'd be a safe bet that John and I would've gotten down and dirty" Karen then said "And he offered to catch up on the situation at a later date" she added with a grin.

"Not if I get him first" Helena muttered mutinously.

"Please, we don't need to fight over one guy" Zatanna put in "No matter how much we want to get into his pants" she then said.

"Zatanna's right" Diana said "If we let our hormones dictate our actions, we'll only end up bitter towards one another and tear the League apart" she added "None of us want that!" she then said.

The rest of the League nodded in agreement although none of them had any intention of giving up on trying to be with John.

...

Cortana was watching over the League and also her Spartan and so far while John was getting more used to such contact and becoming less rigid and open, there was growing tension among the ladies. And all of it was over her caveman and while it was amusing to an extent she was well aware that this was asking for trouble. Even more so since the ladies were all heroines who were the only people that stood against the other female villains and other potential surviving male villains of this world. She was also aware that as it stood, there were threats outside of Earth that they had to face sooner or later, and they could ill afford to be fighting one another for John.

She knew her protector's mind and heart and knew that he had begun to trust the League members as they had begun to reach out to him and already there were bonds forming between him and them, each bond was unique and different and yet undeniably growing. And he takes such bonds seriously, after all... he had lost a lot in the war to save mankind from the Insurrection, the Covenant, the Flood, and the Covenant Loyalists, to have them fighting over him was a foreign and yet painful concept for John.

And the reason was because he valued team work, friendships, trust, and in this case, the lives of those he cares for, so the idea of them breaking up because of him was something John did not want, and it could result in even greater friction between the League should it reach a point that they start becoming more hostile over him. And she had another reason for being concerned.

Rampancy and the fact that she was pretty much dying, she feared what could happen if she 'died' and no one could support John through this. She loved John in her own way but knew that she was not going to live for much longer. She knew him better than anyone, having been in his mind both when he was awake and when he slept, and she was his last link to his past and his closest friend and more... his partner. There may be a way she could be saved... but on the off chance she could not...

Then John was on his own... and in some ways... that was more frightening since John was now cut adrift... even if he continued to do what he could for the people here... he was still very much alone and while opening up to the ladies of the League... they still did not know him that well. But she decided that it was time to get them all together for one very important discussion.

...

The League were surprised when all of them were in the meeting hall when the doors closed and the place was on a bit of a lockdown. They were about to panic a bit as this was like when the Injustice Gang attacked the Tower in the past, but then Cortana appeared to them and spoke.

"Relax, I had you all come here to chat, but I don't want to have John find out about it right now. Caveman's busy working on his Armor and one of his rides so now we have time to chat" the UNSC AI said to them

Diana spoke next.

"What's this about Cortana?" she asked.

Cortana leaped off the pedestal and turned to a full human avatar and spoke to them all.

"It's about the ongoing cat-fight that's brewing between you all over John, now while I KNOW this is something to be expected, and some competition is healthy, there IS a limit to how that can go. And right now you all are reaching that threshold in various degrees. I'm not saying that you should stop being close to John, Lord knows he needs to unwind, but suddenly becoming hostile to one another over him is NOT a good thing. I've seen the growing cracks here and no doubt some if not all of you do too...and so does John."

She looked at them seriously and spoke again.

"He might not show it...but I know his mind, he sees it too, granted he does not understand the whole jealousy concept just yet, but he can feel it. Don't underestimate his ability to see things in ways even I can't and I've worked with him for years. He's developing bonds with you all already or haven't you all noticed?" she asked

Dinah spoke.

"Bonds?" she asked.

"Yes, he trusts you, ALL of you and while not as openly, it's there, he's taken a very big risk in his own way in trusting you all. Why else would he reveal to say Karen the one time he and his fellow Spartans rebelled against Mendez? Because he is showing a bit more trust in you, same applies with the fact he is even allowing you to use his name... all of you to be honest. Spartans are VERY private and introverted people, they trust only those they know and consider family. The very fact he even agreed to reveal himself to you all out of his armour and use his first name is a sign of great trust and acceptance...and he severely dislikes something that causes friction and pain with those he trusts...how do you think will he react when he finds out that the reason for the tension is himself?"

Cortana sighed a bit and opened a screen to show John working on his Armor...

"John's a big lug, and to be honest, he may very well be the last of the Spartan IIs alive, he's lost a lot, friends, family, and those who he calls allies. He has sacrificed a lot for our reality's Humanity and in light of the alliance we have with the Separatists when we left, he has done all he could to safeguard ALL of creation from the Flood and Halo Arrays. He may or may not show it but he is still feeling without purpose in a sense, all his life he has known warfare, pain, loss, sacrifice, and of course discrimination. Some of our own people as you know consider him a freak, a monster, and at his core a broken individual. Hell, one of our own UNSC officers actually tried to get him killed in a trial run when I was first paired with him. But they are merely people looking at the outside... at the armour... not the man underneath all of it. You all have no idea how lucky you are, not that you're not already or anything, but I mean lucky in a sense that he is trusting you. Do not break his trust in you by fighting each other over him... doing that will hurt him far more."

"He will feel resentment...but he will not resent you...but himself" Cortana finished.

"Why?" Karen asked.

"Because of the decisions he made, the most painful ones that led to the deaths of those he called friends, and allies...he will tell you in his own time. He will resent himself because the idea of being the cause of in fighting is painful to him in ways I hope he never has to feel. He feels great guilt for the lives he could not save even if he knows that sometimes, he can't save everyone, don't add to the guilt he has by fighting and making him realize that he is the cause of this" Cortana explained.

"And I need you all to be there for him...because I doubt I can be for much longer" the Ai then said.

Barbara spoke next.

"What do you mean?" the redhead asked.

"Smart A.I like me, we have a limit, we may have the ability to grow and expand beyond what we are in terms of programming... but we pay a price, our life expectancy is far shorter. You see... all Smart A.I like me go... rampant after seven years, literally thinking ourselves to death, and I am not meta-stable right now after eight years. I can feel myself slowly breaking apart, after the first Halo, being... essentially raped by the Gravemind mentally for answers, and being isolated for so long, I can feel myself slipping. There will come a time I may lose myself, become more aggressive, I… might even end up harming John or... killing him somehow as I go mad. I will NOT let it come to that. I will rather self-terminate than become the one to harm him as he protects me I will protect him...even from myself. There...may be a cure here, but I do not want to reach for something that may not even be real."

She looked seriously at them now.

"So when the time comes... for me to die... promise me you all are going to help him recover and heal for my sake... and his. Because when I do go... all of you will be all he has left."

And Cortana left, allowing the League to be free and think on what she said.

As Cortana left, the League then began to discuss what they were just told.

"I can't imagine how hard it will be for John to lose Cortana" Kara said "They've been through so much" she added.

"And given that he's sacrificed so much, it'll be hard form to cope with that" Mari said "And here we are acting like petty school children over him" she added bitterly.

"Maybe there's a way we can keep Cortana alive" Dinah said "I'm sure STAR Labs can help us" she added.

"How would we explain that to STAR Labs?" Helena asked "They might very well take advantage of Cortana and do things to her!" she said.

"Okay, there are some at STAR Labs who might wanna take advantage of Cortana, but it's our best option of keeping Cortana alive" Dinah replied.

"What could STAR Labs do to help Cortana?" Diana asked.

"Maybe they could create a body for her so she can live a few more years" Karen suggested "Kara and I have access to some tech at the Fortress that might be able to help" she said "Plus I'm a computer programmer, I might be able to help Cortana" she added.

"We'll get to that in a moment" Shayera said "Right now we need to stop acting like jealous teenagers over a man and start acting civil towards each other" she added.

"Shayera's right" Zatanna put in "We need to be more considerate of John's feelings, if he sees the tension we have with each other over him, he might very well leave" she said "And I don't think any of us want that to happen" she added.

"So, do we all agree to a truce?" Kara asked and everyone nodded their agreement.

…

 _To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

Justice League of Amazons: Halo chapter 4

…

 _Now we begin…_

John was not too sure about what was going on with the League, but he did take to heart that things were calmer and more relaxed, as well as civil. He had no idea why there seemed to be tension among the League in the first place, but it seemed to be gone and that was a good thing and he felt happier, though why he still had no clue on. But for now though, he had something else to deal with, namely being hired to protect one of the same models from the same company that Adriana worked for, this time it was for a few weeks and this was Behati. It was a bit odd to be near the woman but not in a bad way since she seemed to be the friendly if flirty type.

Still he read her file and knew just what kind of person she happened to be and how she lost her husband, just like many of the Angels apart from Adriana, only difference was that she and her husband Adam did not have children so she felt double the pain of loss since they had planned to have a family once they had a chance to do so.

Right now he was in full Armor and carrying his MA5D Assault Rifle with the same TTR, AP round mixture and also a M6C SOCOM Pistol along with a Combat Knife. Sure it was excessive to some people, but this was his way of doing things, and Behati was more than willing to let him do what. She actually appreciated that she had the Spartan as her guardian right now and she also did not mind flirting with him so some of the people there found it a bit odd to see someone like Behati being this affectionate and flirty with a man who was a giant in armour and very well armed.

As for John, he was developing an acceptance to being the object of flirtation and in truth was more used to it and decided to indulge Behati a bit more and she was also at heart a good person so he did what he could.

As for Behati she found that despite his intimidating appearance and stoic nature, he could be quite friendly and gentle, something she saw when he petted a young dog to assure it that it would be fine when it accidentally got into the set and escorted it out. That coupled with the fact that he was not the kind to lose his cool for whatever reason.

She also planned to take him out for a few nights since she was going to be given a week long break from the work she had once she was done. Once the shoot was done she invited him to stay at the hotel for a time as he was still her security detail. John decided to agree with that and took a smaller room next to Behati's own room in the hotel, which was the presidential suite to be certain. And while John was not too pleased with what he feels to be too excessive comforts, he decided not to say no to Behati's offer. They ate dinner together in the hotel's restaurant and John decided to wear the uniform style suit he used before, but wore underneath a Ballistic vest issued to UNSC personnel under cover since wearing his Armor would be too much for the staff to handle, though he made sure to be armed.

"How are you doing Chief?" the Namibian model asked.

John looked at Behati who wore a crimson dress for the night and was indeed very beautiful and he responded in kind.

"I'm doing well" he replied calmly.

"Great! Enjoy the food, I'll be paying for it."

John felt that it was a bit much to do that to her even though she happened to have more money than he did and it seemed that he should at the very least be able to pay her back for this, however it seemed that Behati spoke up and had no doubt felt that she should tell him that she did not mind.

"Chief, it's okay, I want to do this."

John decided not to make an issue of the matter and soon began to relax a bit more and enjoy the meal with her. They did so and while a lot of people were looking at the, and no doubt recording the whole thing, he ignored that as best he could, he knew that getting mad was not going to help him and it would reflect badly on Behati so he had to play nice. Still Behati was being very accepting of his situation and while flirting with him, he could tell that she was genuinely wanting to get to know him. After a while and enjoying the meal with one another and listening to some music. Behati also took him dancing, though she found it a bit humorous that she had to show John how to do just that.

John proved to be a good study and Behati liked that, laying her head on his shoulder and enjoying the closeness, she had not felt this, safe and happy in a very long time, not after... Adam.

...

This went on for a few more days since Behati was enjoying the break she had and took the Chief to the town but made sure not to go into the more vibrant areas, she wanted to get him used to the night life and it seemed that the choice to do so was the right one, some trips to a nice restaurant and also a good music place to go do some slow dances. The media were really hamming it up and when they were in the hotel room they saw all manner of news about it. John however assured the League that he was not doing anything that could be seen as a violation of his duties to be Behati's body guard.

As the few days passed, Behati really enjoyed closeness with John and was happy to learn that he was a very smart man, not just some muscle bound guy and despite the times she wore a swim suit or two piece in front of him, he was a consummate gentleman and treated her with respect though on more than one occasion he admired her form which actually was something she happened to life a great deal. She made sure to give him a sign of her appreciation for the admiration he sent her way.

On the last day, Behati decided to get a bit more adventurous and take him to a more recognized bar and there wearing normal clothing for once she got the chance to unwind while John sat nearby with her, she however decided to let him drink some club soda while she had some whiskey. However, the choice of music was Adam Levine's music and when she heard the music, Behati felt the pain of losing her husband hit her once again and despite her wish not to get drunk she did get drunk and began to cry just a bit more.

This did not escape John's notice and he was worried for Behati as the normally lively girl began to break down as she drowned yet another glass of her drink. He could tell that she was getting more drunk and soon began to say Adam's name in grief. John quickly moved in and checked her condition, she was fine but now not in the best shape so he decided to get her out of the place carefully, thankfully the staff her had seen people like this before and helped him.

...

As soon as they got back to the hotel, John placed her in her room and despite the current situation that he was in alongside her, he moved to tend to her...he gently got her out of the clothing she wore and gently placed her on the bed and moved to cover her in her bed sheets while he had gone to wearing only his pants. But then she stopped him and spoke with a sad tone.

"Hey... I'm not that... drunk... sorry, but just... hearing that music again made me..."

"Your husband?"

Behati nodded and gave a cry of sadness and hurt.

"Yes... it feels so... empty like this... I... miss him..."

John held her hand as gently as he could in an attempt to assure her that she was not alone. She smiled and gently held him back.

"Thank you... please... stay with me tonight..."

"I am not sure that's a wise idea..."

"Please... I just... don't want to be alone."

John mentally sighed but agreed, making sure to remind himself NOT to do anything to Behati in her utterly vulnerable state. He joined her and with her nod held her close and she sighed and soon went to sleep.

 _Hours later..._

Behati opened her eyes slowly and felt the headache coming on but instead of waking up lonely in her bed like she did after Adam died. She was not alone, she briefly felt a moment of panic hit her but then saw that the man next to her was the Spartan. And he was very peaceful sleeping like this and she could not help but feel his near naked form close to her own even, she did not mind it at all as the closeness was very comforting to her.

She ran her hands on his face and soon he opened his eyes and she smiled at him...

"Hey.. .good morning."

"Good morning to you... feeling better?"

"Yeah... sorry, being like that last night... I must have looked really bad."

"It's all right."

Behati sat up slowly and seeing how John looked, she blushed and for good reason as none of them had ever seen him like this...not even Adriana. But then she recalled what happened that night and was worried that she might have done something that she would not normally do in her drunk state.

"We… didn't do anything bad last night, did we?"

"No ma'am, I made sure not to do anything to you that would be seen as non-consensual."

She could tell he meant it and she was utterly thankful, but then decided to tease him just a bit.

"So if I asked you to do it with my consent... would you?" she asked teasingly.

John nodded and that made Behati smirk but she calmed herself a bit and was pleased, and soon her stomach growled and she flushed even more with embarrassment at what happened. But John did not mind and spoke to her that he will be back in a few minutes if she did not mind waiting. She wondered what he was going to do but nodded and he left to let her rest and recuperate a bit from the drunkenness that was on her but she certainly LIKED what she saw of him and even when still a bit hung over, blushed at the sight of his manhood even if covered by his clothing, she rested a bit and after a while she saw him come back with a plate of hot food and a glass of tea.

She smiled and managed to wrap herself in her blanket and asked him to move the food and tea outside to the balcony. John did so and the South African native was now eating a very well made meal alongside John who ate with her though he wore a tight grey shirt alongside his now worn short pants. His Armor was still nearby and untouched along with his gear. As soon as she was done eating the food John had made, which was good and very filling she was more surprised when John began to massage her hand gently along with her shoulders, removing the tension in her form and her mind.

She could not help moan in appreciation for that as the throbbing pain faded away and spoke gently.

"Good meal, good tea, and a massage that is wonderful... you really know how to treat a woman Spartan" she said.

John nodded and when he was done, she stood up and turned to hug him and spoke to him.

"I know that this is the end... but... thank you for everything."

"You are welcome."

Behati smiled and then spoke.

"Then let me thank you in a more personal way."

She soon moved her arms around his neck and gently guided him to her and kissed him gently and waited for him to respond and respond he did and she loved it John in his case did the same thing, trying to figure out how to make Behati happy. And while their tongues joined in on the act, he was able to make her blush very much and she truly loved the kiss, uncaring for the fact that her blanket fell off and she was kissing the man in her bra and panties for all to see. As soon as the kiss ended, she wrapped herself in her blanket again and soon John and her went back inside. After that she got dressed and he was now in his Armor and had his gear with him.

As they left the Hotel, John got ready to head out and meet up with the League on assignment while not wearing his helmet, but not before Behati spoke to him once more.

"Chief... if... I ever ask you to come see me again... and I ask to have a baby with you, would you say yes?" she asked almost shyly.

"Are we referring to a donation from me stored in a sperm bank...or...the traditional way?" John asked.

Behati blushed at that and spoke

"The... traditional way" she replied.

John was not sure yet at that but replied.

"We will see... but there is time I think for that."

Behati smiled a bit and nodded and gave him another passionate kiss right on the lips before they parted and John got his helmet on and soon moved to using his Armor's jump pack to head out on his own missions while Behati smiled and waved, uncaring for the fact that a LOT of people had seen that and no doubt had seen the double lip lock moments.

...

Behati soon saw her friends who were quick to interrogate her.

"You saw the photos?" Behati asked them and they nodded "Did you and the Spartan... sleep with each other?" Adriana asked hesitantly. Behati gave a short laugh before saying "No, but I definitely got a good look at him."

"So how did that happen?" Candice asked.

"It happened when... I got a little drunk and upset" Behati said sadly.

"How come?" Candice asked in concern.

"At the bar, they were playing... Adam's music" Behati admitted sadly and a tear almost formed in her left eye and she wiped it away. Her friends all looked at her in sympathy, they knew what it was like to lose their loved ones so they could sympathise with Behati.

"So anyway, Chief took me back to the hotel and put me to bed and I asked him to stay with me" Behati then said after calming herself down and getting her emotions under control.

"And he stayed with the entire night?" Lily asked and Behati nodded in reply.

"So how as it? Sleeping next to the guy?" Adriana asked wanting to know.

"Well I can't really remember" Behati replied "I was kinda drunk when it happened but it felt... nice I think" she said.

"Lucky you" Alessandra smiled "Now we've got something to look forward to" she said.

Everyone else smiled as they each made plans to ask the Spartan out and Adriana and Behati were most definitely planning on another outing with the Master-Chief.

…

John was running a few more tests on his MJOLNIR before moving off and grabbing a nearby protein bar to eat. So far his gear was working perfectly and it was nice to get some time off. Most of the League were on assignment right now and Cortana had her usual routine to take care of. He had a feeling that there was something going on but since it seemed to be something well within Cortana's hands, he decides to let it slide for now.

As he finished his meal, he sensed someone coming in and turned to see that it was Shayera who was wearing her usual uniform but had her mask off, he gave her a slight nod and she smiled a bit and saw that he was working on his Power Armor. Most people in the UNSC would have been confused with the fact that John...or rather the master Chief was being friendly with what amounted to a non-human, but he had a measure of trust towards the Thanagarian and thus was not bothered by her arrival.

"Shayera" he greeted her.

"hey there John, how is your armour holding up?" Shayera asked.

"It'll do, no missions?"

Shayera shook her head honestly as she had been able to get the chance to unwind and deal with some issues that did not have to do with fighting the criminals that still infested Earth, though most if not all of them were female. She and the others were also working on seeing if any other men who were heroes survived, it would have sounded odd but in truth Zatanna had gotten word that Dr Fate was alive and that was a good thing, but right now though he was not able to come to their aid as he had matters of his own to deal with.

And right now she was in the mood to get some alone time with the Spartan and also see if she could see how good he was in a fight without weapons, all for good old competition of course.

"None so far, by the way John, I want to see how you do in combat without most of your weapons, does a spar sound okay?"

John did not reply right away and was still very calm, but the fact that he gave a bare hint of a raised eyebrow showed that he was rather curious on why she wanted to spar with him. And she saw that as a good thing and decided to press her luck just a bit.

"I recalled how we first met, you fought me, Diana, Dinah, and Barbara injured, so I would like to spar to see how I would fare in a fight with you when you are at peak health. Don't worry, it is a spar after all, and I won't use my mace."

John thought it over and decided to take a shot at this, but to be fair it was high time he brushed up on his CQC training to make sure he did not get too rusty in combat and lose his skills.

"All right."

...

The two entered a part of the Tower's gym and began to get ready for the spar, true to her word, Shayera placed her mace aside and put on some boxing gloves, not the regular kind but the kind that were used by Mixed Martial Artists. John however decided to explain something first, as he recalled that he was physically stronger and more powerful than a regular person, and while Shayera was not human he had no idea of her pain threshold and how much she could take in a fight with him and he would not be the cause of her getting injured.

"Shayera... I have to ask... are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Hmm?"

"I am stronger than a regular human even without my armour, you already know that and why" John explained.

Shayera was quick on the uptake and figured out that he was worried that he might injure her unexpectedly and she had to admit that he had good reason for his worries but she had made the challenge so there was no reason for her to back down now. She was a warrior herself and knew that she was committed, and she had faith in the man to be able to control himself.

"I know. but I am doing this and I trust you to control yourself" she replied.

John could tell that Shayera was serious and despite his lingering doubts on this course of action, he decided to do as she asked and focused on controlling his overall strength and power. As soon as they faced one another, they began, they did some probing attacks at first and Shayera could feel the power in John's limbs, not as potent as some of the fighters she faced, but still pretty interesting as she had no doubt that even if he controlled his strength and power, John could pack quite the wallop.

The Spartan however was wearing only his shorts and not much else since his original shirt was still covered in the result of his work on the MJOLNIR so she was given a good view of his form. She enjoyed it as she traded a few more punches and kicks with John and he countered well to those attacks she had launched in his direction and she soon was blocking and evading his own attacks. The two were getting not the spar and soon moved from just regular attacks to grabs and throws. John made sure to be careful on Shayera's wings since he could tell that they were indeed part of her anatomy.

The two fighters continued with the match and were now using throws to make things a bit more interesting, all the while they were much closer to one another and it was something that the female Thanagarian liked as she finally got to feel John's form for herself. As for John he was getting used to this a bit more while still remaining as focused ever. They continued to grapple and get closer to one another as they sought to outdo the other. Shayera liked that as she had never been pushed like this, even Hro was never this focused.

It was not long however when in one throw move that was countered quickly by Shayera, John was on the floor of the gym's padded area and Shayera was right on top of him. John was more than ready to counter the sudden take down and did so and soon before Shayera could react, she was now the one on the floor, and thankfully John had done his move in such a way that her wings were not harmed. But the sudden shift in position had placed him right between Shayera's legs and his manhood accidentally rubbing on her covered sex. The sensations that sent through her body caught her off guard and she enjoyed that, coupled with the fact that John was on top of her and pressing into her body, it only added to the overall pleasure she felt.

"Aaaaahhhh..."

The fact that in the whole mess, her top had moved down, exposing her breasts to his form only spiced up the whole thing.

Unfortunately for her, John mistook that for her being accidentally injured by him and he felt guilty at that, he was very much reminded of those ODSTs he killed on the Atlas along with the DIs he injured and killed after augmentations. And thus he was worried that he had injured Shayera.

"Shayera, are you all right?" he asked in concern.

She looked at him and was briefly confuse at his look of guilt and worry but then recalled his earlier warning and what she recalled of his augmentations and no doubt thought that he had hurt her in some way. She quickly decided to reassure him that she was perfectly fine... in fact better than fine.

"Yeah, sorry about that, no injuries so don't beat yourself over it" she replied.

"Oh...need help getting up?"

"I don't... but you might..."

Any question John would ask her of what she meant by that statement was cut short when she wrapped her legs around him and then moved him forward and kissed him. The kiss was firm and somewhat demanding but slow as well and despite his confusion, John felt him respond, he did trust Shayera and thus did not feel all that threatened by her, though the kiss caught him off guard.

He however began to respond to the kiss and gave back the same level of confidence in his own explorations of her mouth and tongue, and when she moved her legs to make him move he did not resist, unaware that not only was he running his body and her breasts and nipples, but also ran his manhood on her sex... adding to the delicious sensations he was unwittingly giving her.

John soon felt his more primal side coming into the play and he moved his hands to caress her body a bit...though he was doing it slowly and methodically as to make sure he finds the right spots on her...and finds it on the area where her wings were connected to her form...running them on a series of nerves that actually sent shivers of pleasurable sensations through her body's nervous systems...making the Thanagarian woman blushed deeply and moan into the kiss. They soon used their tongues and the kiss got a hell of a lot more heated...even more so when she began to move her hips to make his manhood rub her in all the right places.

And when John reflexively moved his hips forward, he accidentally rubbed her sex's small bulb of flesh above the entrance and that REALLY made her moan.

"Yeeeessss!"

John suddenly broke the kiss and despite her confusion on why...she gasped when John moved to kiss her breasts slowly...and when his lips and tongue touched her bust. Shayera was utterly pleased... John himself had no idea why he did that, but her cries of appreciation told him it was not a bad move... this could have gone on a lot longer but John soon realized that he had to get back to seeing how Cortana was doing on the last parts of taking out the components needed from the Dawn to be added to the Tower to improve on it.

"Shayera...we have to stop..."

"W-What? Why?!"

Shayera was a bit annoyed by the fact that she sounded so... needy but he really hit her buttons in a way that made her feel like hot water and so having him stop was a bad thing.

"I have some things to do for now, all important."

Seeing that John was serious she sighed but then spoke to him.

"Fine... but we are going to return to this someday, all right?"

John then gave her a bit of a smile, small indeed but visible which made her smile.

"Yes... come on, let me help you up."

She nodded and released him and he soon got up and helped her up and she adjusted her top to cover her breasts...but then they turned to see that the others had arrived...and had watched them. Apparently they had been so engrossed in their sparring and the aftermath that they had no idea the others had come... and since they forgot that there were cameras, they had no doubt seen the whole thing.

Shayera sighed and replied

"This should be interesting."

"Are we interrupting something?" Karen asked sweetly as they looked at John and Shayera "Because it sure looks like we're interrupting something" she smirked.

"Just some sparring" Shayera replied smoothly "Didn't you have to see Cortana, John?" she then asked John who nodded and quickly left the room to check on Cortana.

"How much did you see?" Shayera asked the girls.

"Enough to know that what you were doing wasn't sparring" Helena replied "And to think you were so close" she smirked.

"I know" Shayera muttered "But I was THIS far away from jumping him!" she said holding up her thumb and index finger an inch apart to emphasize her point.

"Still, it's good to know that we're getting John used to be around women" Mari said "and he seems to be doing well so far" she added.

"Yeah, it'll be awesome when one of us finally gets him into bed" Kara sighed.

"Aren't you a little young for that?" Diana asked the young Kryptonian.

"I might not look it, but I am eighteen!" Kara pouted "And I have as much right to want to get to know John" she said.

"We don't doubt that" Shayera said "But just go easy on the flirting" she advised.

 _Later in Metropolis City…_

John was currently getting the rest of the materials and gear installed into the Tower with the help of some of the League with super strength, naturally that meant Diana, Karen, and Kara. The Dawn had been taken to be closer to the Dawn and the salvage was worth it since the 25th century technology would be useful indeed. he now had a personal armoury and while his weapons made some of the League a bit uneasy he proved to be very meticulous in the upkeep and storage of his gear, the fact that personally bought his own munitions, at least for the weapons that had analogues to their munitions class here helped.

As they finished the last of his work, John was soon asked by Kara to help her own some of the tasks in Metropolis, and since Karen was working with the others on installing the hardware, including working on how to extent Cortana's life, the blonde Kryptonian was on her own with John, not that she felt worried by that. In fact, she was outright giddy at the chance to be with John alone, though she made sure to tone down on the flirting a bit. The others were on their own workloads and she was happy to take the Spartan down, besides in a week or so he would be doing the donation run again.

As they came to Metropolis she made sure to take him to meet none other than Lois Lane...and while the now promoted Editor of the Daily Planet was none too happy at being placed there due to the death of her boss, she nevertheless did her best to make sure that the company she now owned would do its part. She was surprised to see John alongside Kara but ignored it as she could tell that John was a god sort, he had to be though she like many were not sure what to make of him being rather...chummy with the Angels of Victoria's Secret and of course being the only living male in the League so far.

Still he was a fairly good minded sort and he was certainly more than able to handle the life that he was now part of though being the daughter of a General she could tell that he was more at home in combat than being behind a desk.

The three of them soon made it to the docks since Kara wanted to show the Spartan the beaches in Metropolis and also to help him get a feel for her city now...even though she privately hoped she and Karen could live up to Clark's level now that he was gone. They had arrived there and Lois was pleased to know that some of her colleagues would cover for her since she needed to take a break, being editor was a heck of a lot harder than she thought, so naturally she had taken to doing field assignments like it was a chance to get out of the desk.

"You know... I recall interviewing you back in the UN, and I have to admit that I was a bit out of line there."

John looked at Lois with a curious look and she decided to continue.

"I wanted to see if you were human... and I noticed that you were defending Diana or rather Wonder Woman, which made me angry due to one of her sisters being the one to do... well, you know already what I mean by that."

Kara understood that but also knew personally that Diana was horrified and ashamed by Aresia's actions and had considered every member of the League, even Flash to be a good friend and proof that men were not evil. But before she could comment on this, John spoke sternly but gently as well.

"Diana is nothing like Aresia Miss Lane."

Lois looked at John and could tell that she had struck a chord with the man, but could not deny the truth there, she was indeed still angry but recalling that Diana worked hard to help in the League and was actually spoken well of by Clark prior to his death, made her rethink her views somewhat. But not by much as she had no doubt that a lot of the people still held Diana in a seriously negative light.

"I know that... but..."

Kara stood up and could not help but be wide eyed as she looked at the direction of the beach, John looked and could easily see what got her attention. Several figures came out from the water, all carrying weapons that technically belonged to the medieval ages and wearing armour and what was more surprising was that they were ALL female. John was confused by all of this until Lois recognized the uniforms even if they were obviously altered for female use.

"Atlanteans? What are they doing here?"

John turned and was confused for a moment or two when he recalled that not long ago Superman had an encounter with the Atlantean king Aquaman and had prevented him from declaring war on the surface world after he was kidnapped by Luthor. The second time was when the newly formed League had to fight together to prevent a war from happening between Atlantis and the surface world, but this time from the mad schemes of Aquaman/s brother Orm and his followers. Considering the potency of the plague Aresia made, it was possible that the deaths of the Atlantean men would have been the reason why they were here of all places.

He looked carefully at them and spotted one who moved with purpose in her walk and wore more ornate Armor and carried a mace and judging by the way she was looked at by the others, no doubt a person of royalty and the way her had her hand on the mace she was no stranger to combat. John quickly focused his MJOLNIR's audio sensors to hear the voice of the woman as well as zooming in to see her more and quickly saw or rather saw and heard that she was looking for none other than him.

...

"Where is he?"

"H-H-He?!"

The young beach goer who was now the object of Mera's attention was shaking at the way she was staring at the very beautiful redhead; the now sole queen of Atlantis was here to see if the rumours of the last living male on Earth was true. After the loss of her husband and her son, Mera was driven to the brink of absolute despair and anger and it was only her sworn promise to help her people that got her back from the brink. Many of her people demanded that she took what was left of their forces and their best weapons as well as magic and sink Themyscira into the waves for this travesty since it was one of the Amazons who killed their men when they had done NOTHING to the Amazons.

But despite her own soul demanding justice for her beloved son and Arthur, she would not condemn all Amazons to such a fate since she knew that Diana, princess of her people was nothing like that harlot Aresia...she would gut that woman herself should she ever catch her, wrath of the Greek Gods be damned! And none of the Amazons had ever raised a blade against her people so killing them for the crimes of one was wrong. But now the rumours of this...Spartan from another reality being the only living man at this time came and while she was not all that keen on rumours... she had to know.

And so here she was.

"I ask you again... where is the one they call the Spartan?" she asked.

Before the woman could respond, a voice spoke... a male voice.

"Right here."

Mera turned and soon saw the air shimmer and out came none other than the Spartan... a weapon ready but held in a non-threatening manner. She however was impressed at how well he had approached her without her noticing, granted he had been invisible but somehow had made no actions that could have revealed himself. Now that she saw him in his armour she could tell he was a warrior to the core but apparently curious since he had done nothing to show hostile intent.

"So you are the Spartan.. .show me your face."

"Pardon?"

A blonde member of Mera's force did not take kindly to that and moved closer, stern in her looks which were quite attractive but also serious.

"The Queen asks you to show yourself!"

"Allira... calm yourself, my apologies for that, but we wish to see if you are indeed who you say you are" Mera said.

John sighed and placed his Assault Rifle on his back and loosened his helmet.

The Spartan removed his helmet to reveal himself to the Queen who he could tell took in his appearance well and seemed to relax more and it seemed that the other female Atlanteans were calmer now, convinced that he was human, John however was getting annoyed to some extent that he was being stared at. Even with all his time here in front of the cameras...he still felt VERY uneasy with all of this attention and preferred it when he was alone with some calm about him.

Of course being around the Angels and the League loosened him up much to Cortana's enthusiasm and support so he calmed his annoyance and then cradled his helmet in his arm and spoke calmly.

"Satisfied?" he asked.

Mera nodded and spoke as diplomatically as she could.

"I believe you wish to know why we are here?" she asked

"Yes, if what I learned of you is true, your people don't visit the surface often, even more so when one considers what happened. And on that regard, I offer my condolences for your loss and that of your people."

Mera could see he meant it and she smiled a bit more openly.

"I thank you for your words Spartan."

"If and when this Aresia is found your highness, she will be made to account for her crimes, I will see to it myself if need be" John said

She saw the steel in his eyes and smiled a bit more... how ironic one bearing the name Spartan would be the one to end that... harlot who deserves death eternal for her sins. And she could not help but see that her own kin approved of such a response. But she spoke next to make sure her point is made clear.

"May we discuss this in a more personal setting?" she asked.

John nodded as Kara and Lois arrived.

...

Lois was looking at the Atlantean Queen who had two of her body guards with her, including Allira in surprise, while Kara was not very pleased and John... as calmly taking it all in. They were currently at a sea side restaurant that was now cleared of people by Kara and Lois to allow some privacy though there was no doubt that rumours were going to spread either way and no doubt the League were now aware of this as such a meeting was not expected. As soon as they were alone with John standing due to his Armor's weight, Mera explained her arrival and the situation in Atlantis and needless to say it was an eye opener.

"So let me see if I get this right... you want to ask the Spartan to come to Atlantis to…?"

"Donate his seed to our people... yes indeed. It is something that has upset some of the...traditional minded of my people but realistically speaking, it is our only option. Many of my people have lost much because of...that harlot Aresia and they are clamouring to sink Themyscira in retaliation for it. I have convinced myself to not do so, and not be hostile to Diana herself as she had proven herself a good person when I met her long ago... but one can only go so far. And it is god that she is not here now for if she was, then it would be bloody, I may restrain myself but... my fellow Atlantean women will not."

Kara then spoke.

"You could just place a request for it at STAR Labs your Highness..." she said.

Mera frowned at that and replied.

"Forgive me for being direct Supergirl, but the United States and the UN do not see my home and people as a nation worthy of attention. SO what you suggest is hard to accomplish."

The two women were contrite... but before they could respond John spoke.

"I will agree to that, but I have a feeling that there is a more personal reason for you coming here yourself to seek me out I take it?"

"Yes... with the deaths of many of our people, then there is anarchy and chaos right now as families' fight for the throne. I may be queen but without an heir... then it becomes more complicated. It is even more complex since many ask us to sink the Amazons' home for what happened as you already know, and I am a moderate...after all, it was the League who stopped Orm's rebellion and saved both my husband and son. So not all of my people as xenophobic but this event as given them more to use against peace. That is why, as much as this is unusual, I wish to ask to court you to allow me to have a heir to the throne."

John gave a slight sigh at this... as if dealing with donating his seed to the world was not enough... but now he had to give his seed to Atlantis and also the Queen was asking him to get her pregnant to have an heir to the throne. He ran the thoughts through his head and knew that if there was an heir to the throne it would stabilize the situation. However, he had his doubts. Might as well air them.

"You are correct, but there ARE people who are against surface dwellers, if do go to your nation, how can you be sure they will not take offense? And for that matter... how can you be sure that having a half surface dweller child as heir would sit well with them?" he asked.

Mera nodded at that.

"You are correct, but I will do what I can to make it work, they are my people and I must do what I can to help them... even if some think it is foolish."

"But.. .if I do agree to this... then perhaps it can foster some measure of peace between the surface and your people...correct?" John asked.

Mera nodded and John sighed a bit more... of all the ways to play peace maker...

"Give me at least a week and a half, afterwards I will give you my answer... and it is a promise."

...

After a while Mera and her guards left to head back to Atlantis and John managed to exact a promise that IF Diana was among the League to see him off, then she must ensure that she is not harmed at all as she had no part in what happened. Mera agreed though some of her people growled a bit at that but at least it was peaceful and soon the three were left alone and already the media were all over it...Lois sighed a bit and spoke to the two...

"So the best way to once more avoid going to war with Atlantis is for the Spartan to give them his seed... geez, talk about a peace offering. Well... better off we get the story right... see you all later."

Kara sighed and soon spoke to John...

"Time to spill the beans to the others... by Rao this is going to be interesting."

 _Aboard the Watchtower…_

Kara and John soon returned to the Watchtower and told the League what had happened.

"So Mera wants you to go to Atlantis and get her pregnant as well as her people?" Helena asked incredulously and John nodded and replied "That's the gist of it" he said.

"What would happen if you refused?" Dinah asked curiously.

"I don't doubt Mera would understand" John replied "But she did say that Atlantis was in the grip of anarchy and families were fighting for the throne, so if on the off chance that Mera was deposed, the Atlanteans would try to sink Themyscira beneath the sea and attack the surface world" he said.

"Doesn't give you many options does it?" Shayera remarked "We're gonna have to build you some kind of armour that allows to swim underwater" she mused.

"I can help with that" Cortana said "I've been working on a few designs for a new MJOLNIR armour for certain situations" she added.

"What did you have in mind, Cortana?" John asked the AI.

...

Meanwhile on earth, Behati and Adriana had heard the news that some Atlanteans had come to the surface world to speak with the Spartan. And having heard that the Spartan had agreed to donate his seed to Atlantis had the two Angels talking.

"I can't believe that Chief is going to go and donate his stuff to an underwater and give an underwater queen a child" Behati exclaimed "Would this mean we would have to address him as your majesty?" she asked Adriana.

"I don't think Chief would like being a king of a nation" Adriana replied "He doesn't seem the kind of person who would want to become a king" she said.

"Still, it is kinda cool that he'll become a father to a future king" Behati said "And I do admit that Mera is pretty hot if you're into mermaids" she added.

"She isn't a mermaid" Adriana replied "She has two legs, not a fish tail" she said.

"She breathes underwater right?" Behati asked "That makes her a mermaid in my book" she said.

The two models then discussed some more about what it would mean for the Spartan to donate his seed to Atlantis before parting ways.

 _Later in Washington DC…_

John was currently on patrol on the outskirts of the city of Washington DC, helping with keeping the peace in the sense...he had just finished a routine run and fought off some criminals who despite knowing that there were better things for them to do were still stuck in their old ways. As of right now he was cleaning his Assault rifle and keeping tabs on the local security network while also doing what he could to get ready for the trip to Atlantis. So far Cortana had yet to finish working on the new version of the MJOLNIR for underwater operations so he had to wait and see what she would come up with later on.

However, he also kept his eyes open, rumours were about that someone had heard of him being the last male on this planet and immune to the plague... but seemed to take it the wrong way. John did not like that and usually kept himself ready for potential attack. As soon as he was done cleaning his weapon, he got up and moved out to meet up with the police and see if anything needed his attention. However, before he could get far, his HUD warned him of an incoming hostile.

John turned and an arrow came at him, bouncing off his shield and he quickly fired a burst at the direction of the arrow, another came at him and he saw it hit near the ejection port of his weapon, meaning the gun was jammed. He normally would have removed it back the attacker came at him at full speed with a xiphos no less. And judging by the figure... a female wearing a hood. John took out his combat knives and clashed with the woman.

"How..."

John pushed the woman back but she attacked again.

"How...are you still alive?!"

"What do you mean?"

"Why...are you alive male?! My plague killed your kind to free women, and yet you live!"

The second John heard that he glared and quickly kicked her off of him, and like a viper grabbed her hood and removed it, revealing none other than...

"Aresia..."

"DIE!"

Unknown to the pair, some people who were nearby had heard and seen it and already were telling the people the news...the Spartan was now fighting...the one who unleashed the plague on them all. And soon EVERYONE was tuning in as the Spartan fought the Rogue Amazon.

...

Aresia growled in fury as she gripped the sword and attacked the Spartan and had every intention to gut this disgusting male for all the harm he and his kind did to women everywhere... unaware that she was the real monster here, and not John. John calmly countered with his Combat Knives and evaded several more attacks from the rogue Amazon's sword. The clash of steel was everywhere and John was utterly focused on the fight, he could have reached for his Energy Sword to end this, but no, he would make her work for the chance to kill him.

Another slash and thrust was avoided and he landed a deadly bone crushing kick of his own on her side, sending Aresia backwards in pain, and had it not been for her enhanced form, she would have been critically injured or worse... dead. John was not letting up as he charged in and quickly slashed a gash on her side, followed by a stab in her left thigh, making her cry out in pain before slamming a powerful rising palm strike right to the chin. John was NOT holding back so the blow sent Aresia flying backwards and hitting the ground.

She got up and growled as blood flowing from her mouth and she spat out a loosened tooth and snarled at the Spartan.

"I will have your head!"

"Come and get it then!"

The rogue Amazon did just that as John quickly traded blow after blow as steel clashed with steel and neither were relenting. Aresia fired a punch at John's head, but the Spartan evaded the blow and moved down, and thrust forward slamming a shoulder charge into the woman. Forcing her back. John did not relent however and moved to landing a bone crushing kick to the side of her head, she blocked it in time but the blow was enough to send her to the ground. Aresia may be stronger than the average woman but John was also stronger, not at the level of Superman or Diana but more than enough to really hurt someone.

She recovered but only briefly as John quickly moved in, she tried to slash him again only for him to move his body to avoid the blow and move her arm away and landing an elbow strike to the diaphragm, forcing all the air out of the woman, making her choke in pain before he landed a knee to the chest and followed it by a spinning back kick to the chest to send her flying back.

"GGGGGAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Aresia glared at the man, blood flowing from her wounds and her body aching from the attacks and she spoke.

"You...you...bastard! I will not stop until... you die!"

John said nothing and merely dared her to try and back up her words. She did so and attacked the man, but John was making her work for it, as he landed blow after punishing blow to the woman. Not to say that she did not get some hits in, but John made sure to punish her for it. Soon she was on the ground bleeding from numerous cuts and bruises. Her fury and anger at all of this boiling over she shrieked at John.

"HOW ARE YOU ALIVE MALE?! MY PLAGUE KILLED OFF ALL OF YOUR KIND SO WOMEN CAN BE FREE! AND YET YOU LIVE!"

"Because I am not of this world. And I am a Spartan" John replied.

Aresia glared and forced herself to stand up.

"No matter! I will kill you and end your worthless life! For all women to be free of your kind, you must die!" she spat.

"You are sadly mistaken..."

"RRRRRRAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!"

The blonde woman charged and began unleashing several attacks but John evaded them once more, plans already in his mind and he quickly executed them, she attempted a stab, but her attacks were sloppy driven by hatred, pain, rage, and worse, which made her easier to predict...no doubt she was reeling from the fact that unlike Superman or the others, he was a serious user of lethal force when facing a dangerous foe. He quickly slashed at her arms, aiming for the tendons and nerves that would allow her to control her muscles...and his blows ran true to their targets s Aresia felt more blood flow from her wounds and soon her arms...just became limp.

But not before a sharp pain buried itself into both arms.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

She turned and soon a massive feeling of pain hit her body in the lower part of her form...she looked down and in horror saw a dual pronged blade made of pure energy buried in her gut. John held the handle of the now ignited Energy Sword and looked at the Amazon coldly as she stared right back at him.

"I am the one who is going to kill you."

Aresia saw the blade pull back...smoke and the smell of charred flesh, boiled blood, and organs filled her nose... all of those were her own and she looked at the man as she fell to her knees. She tried to move, but her body refused to listen. She looked at her killer to be and saw only her own face looking back at her...anger... now mixed with pain... and fear. John then spoke as the blade crackled like a hissing snake in the air, smoke coming from it due to her blood and more on it being boiled by the plasma.

"Aresia, under the articles of the Unified Earth Government in international war crimes, you are guilty for global genocide with the deaths of over 3 to four billion people, including the murder of hundreds of millions of children and in turn had a direct hand of the suicides of over hundreds of thousands of mothers, daughters, and wives. The sentence... is immediate execution."

As John moved to cut her down with the Energy Sword however, two figures appeared, Artemis and Athena... Greek Goddesses one and all, with Athena speaking calmly.

"Stop!"

John turned and Aresia looked relived to see her Goddess, but her relief ended when John merely knocked her out cold and then glared while pointing his sword at the two.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't execute this filth."

Artemis was angered by this even though she knew that Aresia was indeed guiulty of a heinous crime and spoke

"How dare you threaten my sister and myself...do you know who..."

"Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, Chastity, Maidens, co-founder of Themyscira, Roman name, Diana. Athena Goddess of Strategy, Weaving, Warfare, and Patron Goddess of Athens and the Amazons, Roman name Minerva. I know you two are" John said cutting her off.

John did not lower his sword however and spoke again.

"But that does not excuse you from stopping me either...Aresia is a criminal of the highest order and she is guilty...or do you intend to defend her...even after all she has done has made the Amazons pariahs to the world? Because if you both do...then you both are as guilty as she is. Now...why are you here?" he demanded.

Athena and Artemis didn't have a good answer for what John had said to them until Athena managed to find her voice again

"I will admit that what Aresia has done was not the Amazon Way" she admitted truthfully "But she is an Amazon and is subject to Amazon laws" she said.

John snorted scathingly before replying "The moment Aresia unleashed her plague on this world and caused billions of deaths, she became an international criminal" he said "Thus your laws do not apply to her!" he added.

"Guard your tongue!" Artemis spat as she prepared to draw her bow until Athena put a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Spartan, I know what you say is true" the Goddess of Wisdom said "The moment Aresia committed her heinous act of genocide, she stopped being an Amazon" she added "But she is still one of my favoured, and I ask, no, I BEG you to stay your hand and allow the gods of Olympus to pass judgement on Aresia" she pleaded.

"And how do I know that you and Artemis won't try and sway Zeus's judgement into showing mercy to Aresia?" John asked.

"Because he won't" a voice said and John looked to the side and saw an armoured man with blonde hair and a smug expression on his handsome features striding towards them.

"War?! What are you doing here?!" Artemis exclaimed.

"I came to make sure that neither you or Athena would take Aresia someplace else far away from Father's eyes so that he could not pass his judgement upon her" Ares replied mildly "And what do we have here?" he asked as he looked at the Spartan "The Spartan? In the flesh!" he said jovially "And standing over your opponent like the true warrior you are like the Spartans of old!" he praised "Oh it warms my heart to see such a fine specimen of a warrior standing victorious over his enemy!" he added.

"Enough of your games, Brother!" Artemis spat "Are you here to bring Aresia in? Or to try and tempt the Spartan with your offers of power?" she demanded.

"Now, now dear sweet sister" Ares chided Artemis as though she were a petulant child "Claws in, I am here to bring Aresia to Olympus" he said "And we don't need to cause much more of a scene than we already have" he added as he spared a glance towards a news crew which was recording live footage of the situation.

"Agreed" Athena murmured before turning her attention back to John "Please, Spartan, let us take Aresia back to Olympus so that Zeus may pass his judgement upon her" she pleaded "You have my word that Aresia will be punished for her crimes" she vowed.

"And If I just kill Aresia right here and now?" John asked.

"As much as I would enjoy seeing that" Ares said "It wouldn't be much of a punishment and I know you want to see this AMAZON be punished in a manner befitting her crimes" he added.

John was silently debating with himself over what Ares said; a part of him just wanted to kill Aresia on the spot and be done with it but from what he read on the Greek Gods and their forms of punishment, Aresia would get the punishment she deserved.

"So? What is your decision Spartan?" Ares asked John who looked up and said "Very well, I'll allow you to take Aresia to face punishment for her crimes" he said "But I ask that I may come along to witness the sentence and if need, execute her if Zeus wishes it" he requested.

"Well, not an unreasonable request" Ares grinned "What say you sisters?" the God of War asked his two sisters.

"Very well, then let us depart for Olympus" Athena said and with a clap of her hands they were whisked away to another realm.

 _Aboard the Watchtower…_

As John, the three Greek Gods and the unconscious Aresia disappeared from view, the news crews had captured the footage of the Spartan's battle with Aresia and dialogue with the Gods and broadcasted it all over the world and the League had just seen the news reports.

"Aresia is alive?!" Diana yelled in shock and anger.

"And John was fighting her!" Shayera said as they watched the news footage over and over "And it looks like your gods made an appearance!" she added as the three Greek Gods appeared.

"But what would Ares want with John?" Diana asked; she knew that the God of War was a cunning manipulator who used his persuasiveness to start wars besides his mere presence to inspire acts of rage and she wondered what Ares wanted with John besides making sure that Athena and Artemis wouldn't try to hide Aresia away from Zeus's wrath.

"If what you told us of Ares is true, then he'll more than likely try and tempt John with some offer of power" Karen replied "Is there any way we can reach Olympus so we can watch Aresia's punishment?" the blonde Kryptonian asked.

"I've never really been to Olympus myself" Diana admitted "I've only heard rumours of ways to reach the home of the gods but none of them are sure fire ways to get there" she said "The only one I know who could get us to Olympus would be Hermes" she added.

"Could you summon him here and ask him to take us to Olympus?" Mari asked.

"I could try" Diana replied before looking at Zatanna and asked the magician "Do you have any magical supplies with you?" she asked.

Zatanna nodded and replied "Yeah, I do, what do you need?" she asked and Diana quickly told the magician what she needed to summon Hermes.

 _Meanwhile in an undisclosed location…_

"That idiot!" Carol Ferris AKA Star Sapphire growled "She knew that she should've stayed hidden!" she said talking about Aresia.

"She's a zealot" Tsukuri remarked "What are you gonna do?" she added.

"But now that the fucking Greek Gods have got Aresia, they'll make her spill the beans on where we are!" Carol yelled "And if they find us!" she then said.

"Okay, I get it" Tsukuri said "You don't need to yell" she added "We'll just find somewhere else to hide" she then said.

"But these are the fucking Greek Gods!" Carol shouted "They can pretty much find us anywhere!" she said "Can you imagine what they would do to us?!"

Tsukuri sighed before replying "I get it! You're worried" she said "But don't worry, I have a few friends who can hide us from magical detection" she added.

"What kind of friends?" Carol asked.

"A very special kind" Tsukuri replied "That's all you need to know" she said mysteriously.

 _New York City…_

The news had spread all over the globe and had reached the ears of Adriana and her friends and they had a little discussion.

"So the Greek Gods are actually real?" Behati asked as they looked at the news footage.

"Does this mean we'll have to start worshipping them?" Candice asked faintly.

"No, I don't think we'll have to worship them" Lily replied "But there's also the fact that that bitch Aresia is alive!" she said with venom in her voice the death of her husband Caleb still on her mind.

"And to think that Chief actually fought her" Elsa remarked "I really hope that... 'woman' gets what she deserves" she said with some dark venom in her voice.

"Are you girls alright?" Adriana asked "I'm a little worried" she then said.

"Trust us Adri" Alessandra replied "Whatever that bitch is getting, she deserves it" she said her usually warm brown eyes cold.

 _In Atlantis…_

In Atlantis there was an uproar as the news of Aresia still being alive had reached them and many Atlanteans were clamouring for Mera to go to the surface world and bring Aresia to face justice what she had done.

"My fellow Atlanteans, I realise that many of us including myself wish to punish the Amazon Aresia" Mera announced to her people "But we now know that Aresia has been taken by the Gods to face punishment and Poseidon willing, she will get a punishment most deserving of her crimes" she said.

The clamouring subsided only a little but it seemed to appease the citizens of Atlantis and Mera continued her speech "Once we have confirmed that Aresia has been punished suitably, we must then prepare for the Spartan's arrival as he has acquiesced to visiting our kingdom" she said.

The reactions of the people were mixed; some were apprehensive towards a surface dweller visiting Atlantis and spreading his seed while some were curious about the Spartan.

 _Back on board the Watchtower…_

Zatanna then brought the necessary ingredients for Diana's summoning ritual.

"Why do we need money?" Kara asked quizzically as she saw the hundred-dollar bill on the silver plate.

"Because we're taking valuable time out of a God's duties" Diana explained patiently "Hermes doesn't do these things for free" she said "Now please be silent so I can enact the ritual" she instructed.

Burning the ingredients, Diana chanted "I call upon the Messenger of the Gods to come to my aid in my hour of need" she chanted and in a flare of flames and burst of light, reclining on a chair was a man wearing a kind of toga/tunic with a winged helmet.

"Diana! Good to see you again!" the man greeted the Amazon princess who knelt before the God and replied "Hermes, I have summoned you to ask a favour of you" she said.

"What? No hug?" Hermes asked in a hurt voice and upon seeing Diana's face he said "Relax, I'm just kidding" he joked "So what is it that you need?" he asked as he stood up.

"We need to get to Olympus so that we may witness Aresia's punishment" Diana said quickly.

"Oh, you saw the news" Hermes remarked jovially "I almost thought Artemis was gonna shoot your Spartan buddy full of arrows for back-chatting her until Athena stepped in" he said.

"We're worried what will happen to the Spartan when he's Olympus" Diana replied in worry.

"Yeah, I can tell that War has some plans for your friend" Hermes said "So I can take y'all to Olympus" he added.

"Great, can you take us there now?" Diana asked.

"Gimme a few minutes to rest would ya?!" Hermes retorted "And I'll need my fee" he said.

"Oh come on!" Kara groaned in exasperation.

"Hey! I'm not a taxi service!" Hermes said to the young Kryptonian "How would you like it if everyone just treated you like a taxi?" he asked her.

"Your money's here, Hermes" Diana said to the Olympian god who pocketed the hundred-dollar bill and replied "Alright, if you could all get in a circle around me, I'll take you all to Olympus" he said and the women did as he said and got in a circle around him.

Hermes then clapped his hands a few times and in a flash of light they left the Watchtower.

 _Mount Olympus…_

As soon as he and the Gods arrived into Olympus with Aresia in tow and being healed to stand trial before Zeus, John stayed close to the rogue Amazon, keeping a very stern eye on the woman and his hand ready on his Energy Sword, he was at least pleased that his Assault Rifle was with him and no longer damaged. The place was indeed majestic and beautiful in the Greco-Roman style, but for John he did not like it one bit since it felt... unnatural for him to be in a place that technically was a place of myth. He however focused all his attention on Aresia to make sure that she did not get a chance to escape.

The three Gods who were with him saw his unwillingness to let Aresia out of her sight and they had different thoughts on the matter.

Ares liked what he saw and had to admit that he was very eager to see how far he could go in tempting the Spartan to his side. It would not be easy to be sure... but he hardly was going to say no.

Athena could not help but feel a level of respect for the man, he was not going to let Aresia escape even if he was in Olympus of all places, it showed his desire to see justice done and his defiance towards her sister was proof that he was not one to be cowed easily.

Artemis was still fuming at the defiance and disrespect the... man showed her, but even she had to admit that he had reason for he had spoken truthfully on his thoughts on Aresia, even if she did not like how he did it.

It was not long before the other Gods appeared, and all of them looked at the Amazon who was being watched by their three kindred and the Spartan and many had different thoughts towards this. All the male Gods however looked at Aresia with abject contempt and anger, knowing full well the act of genocide she had committed. The Goddesses were also not pleased while others were torn to an extent. Aphrodite looked at her with great scorn and anger, a rare thing to see those on her but after sensing the immense grief and pain her plague had done to the world and killed those men who were truly in love with their wives, girlfriends, lovers, and more, then she had no sympathy for Aresia.

Hera herself carried no love for Aresia for she had sensed the grief and despair of women who were in truly loving marriages for the loss of their husbands, and sons... made even worse when those sons were babies and died stillborn in the womb... the greatest horror for any mother and Aresia made MANY feel that horror and they committed suicide in grief, yet another reason why mercy was not in her for what the Amazon had done.

It was not long before Zeus himself was glaring at Aresia alongside Poseidon as the God of Oceans carried immense anger towards the Amazon for the numerous deaths among his favoured people the Atlanteans. NONE of the Atlanteans had any negative history with the Amazons but half their people died and MANY women of Atlantis begged for Poseidon to avenge their mates and children and he heard them so naturally his grip on his trident was very strong to the point that it was only the fact that it was a divine weapon that it had not snapped into two in his grip.

Hermes finally arrived and the League were in tow, Diana looked at the place carefully and then seeing the Gods and Goddesses bowed to them while the other members of the League looked on. It was Hera who spoke calmly to the Amazon princess while looking at the other members of the now all female League members.

"What brings you here, Diana, Daughter of Hippolyta?"

"Forgive my intrusion Queen Hera, but I and my companions of the league came here to witness the judgement of Aresia" Diana said respectfully.

Aresia was already awake and her relief at seeing Artemis and Athena faded when she realized that MANY of the Gods present were glaring darkly at her, with Lord Zeus himself about ready to strike her dead with his Thunderbolt. Seeing the Spartan who not moments before was ready to take her life nearby also made her worry and she could not help but feel her anger and worry rise at the presence of Diana and the others of the League... all of whom glared darkly at her with very serious intent. Hera then spoke in response to Diana's own words.

"Very well Princess Diana, you and your companions in the League may watch the sentencing with our consent. But it will be fitting that your mother and sisters of Themyscira will be here as well."

And with a clap Hera brought the Amazons there to the hall alongside Hippolyta and Donna, Diana's younger sister. The mother and daughter smiled in greeting to one another but remained focused on the fact that before them was Aresia. Before the blonde rogue Amazon could react, Hephaestus came in and ordered two of his Celestial Bronze Golems to lock Aresia in chains, forged from the very same material he used to restrain Hera and both Aphrodite and Ares long ago. Only he or Zeus could loosen them and that was proof that this was not going to be something Aresia could escape from.

She turned to both Athena and Artemis and spoke.

"Please! I beg for mercy from you Lady Artemis, Lady Athena!" she pleaded.

Both Goddesses looked at the pleading Amazon sadly and saw John looking at Aresia intently, even in his armour and helm, they felt the underlying disgust he felt for the woman and his wish to see her face her punishment for her crimes. They could also sense the hostility directed by the League towards Aresia and even Diana showed no compassion for her former kindred. But the worst was from Zeus himself as he glared at the audacity of Aresia to beg for mercy.

Athena then spoke to Aresia

"I... am sorry but there is nothing that can be done... your plague has killed far too many innocent men Aresia."

"Men are all animals and vile! I merely followed your teachings to the logical end!"

John however spoke coldly.

"You forget where you are and who you face now."

Zeus spoke with all the authority of the King of the Gods.

"The Spartan speaks truthfully Aresia... you are very foolish to have spoken such tripe before ALL the Gods of Olympus, there will be no mercy for you here... face your punishment."

Aresia looked to Hera and she responded coldly.

"You will find no mercy from me Aresia!"

"Please..."

"Silence! I have heard the cries of grief and loss from women whose marriages with their husbands were true and worthy of love, how they grieved for their loved one and how they were driven to grief and madness when their sons were still born. I hear their cries for justice and I will not stand in their way."

Aresia looked at Aphrodite and she saw the Goddess look her with anger.

"There were those in the realms of men whose love for their wives, and daughters were true and pure... they were indeed worthy of my blessings of love... and now their joy and love is replaced with pain, grief, and despair. I have seen women cradling their male children, lovers, and husbands in absolute despair and some even killing themselves. You will find nothing here with me Aresia."

This carried on for a while until Aresia realized that pleading was not going to stop her sentencing as she finally allowed her anger and hatred to blind her even more.

"You are ALL unworthy! All of you! I will not take this lying down!" she snarled.

Anything that she was about to say was silenced by the Spartan as he grew tired of her rants and covered her mouth with his hand and spoke sternly.

"Your time is at an end... so face it."

Aresia looked hatefully at the Spartan but John did not relent and merely gripped her tighter, the chains binding her all the more tightly until Ares decided to step in and took a bit of left over binding and wrapped around Aresia's mouth.

"I would like to listen to what punishment father has in mind so this should keep you quiet."

They did not have to wait long as Zeus spoke, his voice thundering all over the place.

"When this travesty occurred I have felt rage that is only matched by my rage towards my father Kronos for his actions of consuming my siblings before I freed them. Your wanton slaughter of men who had made NO attacks on women without due cause because of your interpretation of the Amazon way has made me even considering wiping out ALL the Amazons for your actions! Only the pleading of Athena and Artemis stayed my hand and I have seen the wisdom in her words that the Amazons as a whole did not commit this atrocity. But you...you will not be so fortunate Aresia, and I will bring forward the ONE soul of the man who had saved your life long ago so that he will speak to you one last time. For he and the souls of the good and innocent men and children shall go into Paradise and await their loved ones and live in peace, the peace you denied them in life."

With that Zeus called forth the captain who had worked to save Aresia's life so long ago, the man looked at Aresia calmly and gave a sad look and shook his head and spoke.

 _"I wished that I remained alive long enough to help you see that not all men are monsters...but you...you chose this path and you have walked it to the end before you. I will mourn the child I saw so long ago… for you are not her."_

Zeus nodded and spoke with cold fury.

"Aresia, formerly of the Amazon nation, I, Zeus, King of the Gods strip you of all the power you have as an Amazon and reduce you to being a mortal."

In that moment all of Aresia's power as an Amazon was taken from her and soon a portal opened below her but she did not fall as Ares held her above it but showing a dark smile on his face. John said nothing but observed the proceedings patiently, Diana and the others in the League watched the happenings before them and they were not alone as Hippolyta and the other Amazons watched their fallen sister being held over the portal into Tartarus as Zeus spoke again.

"You saw ALL men regardless of whether they were indeed like those who caused much suffering to you in your past or not as monsters and evil, worthy only to be hunted and removed from the world. Then your punishment shall indeed be like that of your own views... for the souls of ALL the wicked men in the world who did die from your plague shall indeed hunt you in the fields of Tartarus. You shall be their prey and they are free to do with you whatever they please. You will not die and all your injuries will be healed, but the pain and anguish that are the results of their work on you shall linger forever on your mind and your corrupted soul. There will be no place for you to rest for you are alone and they are legion, they will never relent in hunting you and no matter how far you shall run, they will not tire, unlike you, and there will be no place to hide as well."

Aresia's eyes widened and soon she and the others saw just who were there in the afterlife waiting with eagerness for Aresia to be dropped into her own personal hell...and was it a collection. It was ALL the male villains who died by her plague... and those who were serial rapists, sadists, psychopaths, war criminals... the very worst of the worst... and all of them knew that she was the one who killed them with her plague and ALL of them were smiling wickedly... eager to finally dispense their twisted desires on her... namely the serial rapists and the villains. The looks they sent her as they were surrounded by fire drove abject terror into Aresia, and soon the covering of her mouth was gone as Ares spoke coldly.

"Enjoy your time in hell."

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

And soon Aresia fell and landed into a field of dead earth and fire as the wicked souls of all the men she killed converged on her and she screamed on last time.

"I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE ON YOU ALL!"

...

Soon the portal closed and Zeus turned to face the Spartan and spoke to him.

"Are you satisfied with Aresia's punishment Spartan?"

John said nothing for a moment or two and then nodded.

"It will do...I will send these records from my armour to the news so they will know that has transpired with your leave."

Zeus nodded.

"You may do so...for it is your right. You have kept your end of the bargain with Athena, and if it is within our power she shall grant you a boon."

John then replied.

"Can you send me and Cortana back to our reality?"

Zeus shook his head at this.

"Sadly we cannot for your realm is beyond our power."

John however did not let it affect him.

"It is all right, then may I ask that Diana be allowed to return to Themyscira to end her exile and be allowed to be with her family and serve as an ambassador to the world for her people?"

THAT was something that surprised everyone, but most of all Athena and she spoke on that front.

"Why would you ask for that?"

"She has far more experience in the world of man prior to the plague compared to her sisters and while her path will be a hard one, she can aid in redeeming the Amazon name. While Diana had some difficulty in the world of men and had seen men who validate the teachings of her people, she has also seen men who are selfless, kind, loyal, strong, loving to their partners in life, and true friends...and those were killed by Aresia so she knows now that men and women can be able to accomplish great evil and great good in equal measure. And despite the hatred directed at her, there are those who know Diana is nothing like Aresia...I am one of them and I feel that she can not only change the way the term Amazon is seen by many, but also ensure that her people the Amazons will be seen in a more positive light, removing the stigma placed on them by Aresia."

John then spoke calmly to Zeus.

"That is the boon I ask for Zeus...is that acceptable?"

Zeus said nothing and then nodded.

"Very well, I shall grant that boon. Diana...your banishment from Themyscira is now lifted by order of the Gods and you are to serve as ambassador to the world for your people, thus you can come and go as you please from there to the world of men. Prove to the world that the Amazons are nothing like Aresia with our blessing."

That made John nod and soon it was Hera who spoke to the Spartan.

"Your coming was never foretold Spartan...you are an anomaly to us all here for you are a scion of science, but I sense much history within you...if you are willing to share your story, then I will use my magic to allow us to have a copy of your memories with your consent."

John thought it over and realized that at least they were asking him instead of forcing him so it was the better of the latter. he nodded and Hera used her power to cover the Spartan in light and soon an orb was in her hands. And soon despite Ares's plans to have John side with him, John left with the League while the Amazons were sent back to their home under Zeus' orders...and while Ares was none too pleased he would bide his time and take the Spartan as his own.

As for John...he decided that he should begin sending the information to the world on what Aresia's punishment was.

 _To be continued…_


	5. Announcement

**Justice League of Amazons: Halo announcement**

…

 **A/N: hello everyone, I know this isn't an update for JLA: Halo as many have been asking me to do but the reality is that the Halo version of Justice League of Amazons was Freedom Guard's work not mine and some reviewers had some negative things to say about posting a dead man's work. I understand those people had their reasons for saying what they said but in my defence, I was simply sharing the last few things Freedom Guard left me before he departed this world.**

 **But onto the matter at hand, I had been going over and over in my head of writing my own version of Justice League of Amazons: Halo and I decided to at least try it out and see where it goes. But to make it different from Freedom's work, I'll be using a different Spartan, to be precise I am using Spartan-b312/Noble Six as the central character who lands in the JLA 'verse and becomes the new father to mankind.**

 **Some of you will ask why I'm using Noble Six and not Master-chief, the reason being that Noble Six is something of a blank slate since he/she is your own Spartan and you can customise your Spartan anyway you want and I personally find that more interesting than John-117/Master-chief. And to establish the character of Noble Six, I'm kinda using free man writer's Noble Six personality from his story Noble Justice but he will be working with the Justice League, so free man writer, please forgive me if I'm copying you in any way!**

 **Now I have set up a voting poll on my profile showing a list of potential romantic partners for Noble Six, a mixture of DC girls and some real-life celebrities/models such as the Victoria's Secret Angels. So, feel free to have a vote on which girl you want Noble Six to be with and keep an eye out for when I post the first chapter and I will try to make it a serious story instead of just PWP (porn without plot) but the story will have some smut/sexy stuff in it so if you don't like that sort of thing then don't read and don't leave a review saying you didn't like it unless you have something constructive to say.**

 **That's all from me for now, so have a vote on the poll and keep an eye out for when I post the first chapter of my version of Justice League of Amazons: Halo.**

 **Best wishes to everyone,**

 **Angry lil' elf.**


End file.
